Take Me Or Leave Me
by Mione1999
Summary: When the 4 best-friends audition for their high-school's musical,RENT, everything changes. With bullies around every corner & the slow blooming romance of the 2 best-friends will the bullies finally break Ally? When Austin's sibling's & close family friends get into the mix will everything turn out all right or will it just get worse? Please read. Is better than it sounds. R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**Take me Or Leave Me**

**~Ally's P.O.V.~**

*****Chapter 1*****

* * *

I walk into my highschool with Austin, Trish and Dez on a thursday morning; even if Trish and Dez won't admit it we all see that they like eachother, Austin and I saw thier hug when we got home from our "vacation", it was... weird to say the least. I'm walking beside Austin down the hallway when a girl that bullies me, Sarah Qvar and her brother Cristian Qvar run down the long hallway in-between Austin and I. I get pushed into the wall and I slide down the wall till my but lands on the ground; Austin gets pushed into Dez, who gets pushed into Trish, who punches Dez. "Ow!" I hear Dez say while rubbing his shoulder. Sarah laughs and yells out lies about me not being able to sing and that's -apparently- why I have stage fright, which is not true. Austin walks over to where I am still curently on the floor. "You okay Als?" he asks putting out his hand.  
"No" I say while grasping his hand.  
"Hey, Als, look at this poster." he says pulling me up off the cool ground. Once I'm steadily standing in front of Austin I look at the poster. It's for our schools musical's auditions. The poster says in capitol letters 'RENT'; then under it, it says 'No Day But Today', then it says 'Auditions Next Week, Everyday From 2pm-6pm.'  
"Als, we should audition. You can show Sarah and Cristian Qvar how good you truely are!" Austin says happily.  
"But I have stage fright!" I counter.  
"I'll be there the whole time! I promise; and I promise I'll kick annyones ass if they make fun of you, especially Cristian." Austin saysgiving me his signater heart-melting smile.  
"And I'll take care of Sarah if she says anything." Trish says smiling at me.  
"Promise?" I ask, Austin nods.  
"Promise." he says, I smile.  
"Okay." I say happily. We all start walking to class. Right before we turn into the classroom I ask. "Who are you going to audition for?"  
"Roger." A smile plays at my lips and he cockily says "but I'm pretty sure I already got the part." he says laughing, I shake my head and sit at my desk. He turns around in his seat looking back at me. "How 'bout you Als, who are you going to audition for?" he asks.  
"Mimi." I say, the small smile that was playing on my lips before returns and he smiles back and turns to face the front of the class even though we both know he won't be paying very much attention, my small smile grows bigger and I can't help but think about what might happen if we both get the parts we want.

* * *

**Please R&R! Thanks, Love Ya!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Take Me Or Leave Me**

**~Ally's P.O.V.~**

*****Chapter 2*****

* * *

I'm sitting at 'Team Austin's' usual table in the cafateria when Austin and Dez walk into the room. After they get thier food they come over to 'our' table and sit across from me.  
"Hey Aus, hey Dez" I say staring at my un-touched food. "Hey Ally." Austin says taking a bite of his sandwich. "Hi Ally, oh, hi Trish." Dez says stuffing fries into his mouth, while Trish sits beside me.  
"So, Ally, who are you going to audition for?" Trish asks, I look up from my salad and twords her.  
"Mimi." I almost whisper.  
"What was that? I didn't hear you." Trish says.  
"Mimi" I say in an -surprisingly- confadint tone, Trish smiles and I turn away, Trish turns and looks over at Austin.  
"and you?" she asks expectantly.  
"Roger." Austin says his voice never failing him like mine had me. Trish's smile widens -if its even possibal-.  
"Great!" Trish says happily.  
"Awesome-sauce!" Dez says loudly, sometimes I wonder if he really is 17, well 18 soon.  
"Are you two-" I say pointing at Trish and Dez. "-going to audition too?" I ask. Trish and Dez just stare at me.  
"Yeah." Dez finally breaks the akward seconds of them staring and not answering my simple question. "I'm going to try out for Mark."Dez answers simply, like its no big deal. I think that the roll of mark for Dez is great, Mark is like a grown up -mature- version of Dez, well if he were to fail at becoming a director and then had to live in an abandon apartment bilding in New York and so on and so forth. I nod and smile twords Dez and give him a thumbs up, then all three of us turn to Trish.  
"I'm trying out for Joanne." Trish says, I smile and giggle.  
"Do you even know the play or movie Trish?" I ask.  
"Yeah you made me watch watch the movie with you that one time." Trish answers. I smile and laugh. "You fell asleep!" I laugh, Austin and Dez join the laughing and Trish just smiles and shakes her head.  
"Hey! I still watched part of it didn't I!" she says.  
"Barely!" I say, Trish starts laughing with us I can't help but think this a perfect day, I'm trying to get over the fear of my stage fright with the help of my three amazing and sometimes crazy friends "Oh yeah." Trish says. This sends us all into a fit of laughter not caring about the stares we're probably getting right now. I notice Sarah and Cristian Qvar walk over and my laughter abruptly stops. The others haven't noticed the suddenness of my laughing stopping or the fact that the evil Qvar siblings are now standing behind Austin and Dez.  
"Guys." I squeak nervously. Austin's laugh dies down and he's now looking at me.  
"What's wrong Als?" he asks his laugh still presant in his voice. I'm scared and speachless so I point up to the two bullys behind him and his best guy friend. He turns around to see Sarah with her long, wavy, blond color hair, sea green/blue eyes, with make-up that is lighter than her skin color plastering her face. Today is wearing a yellow v-neck tank-top and light blue short shorts with a black pair of heals; I'm kinda surprised she hasen't fallen on her face yet, wait... no I'm not. Cristian is a tall guy, but he's not very strong, he has blond hair like Sarah and his eyes are a blue/green color. They sit down; Sarah beside Austin and Cristian beside me.  
"So Ally, I heard your going to audition for the part of Mimi." Sarah says, I can lightly feel Cristian's finger tips running over my bare thigh, I'm wearing a dress today and now I really wish I decided to go with my shorts instead. I squrim under his touch and I move closer to Trish. I nod to Sarah, she smiles.  
"Hah, goodluck, you'll need it." Sarah says. Austin turns to Sarah anger and annoyence noticably written all over his face. "But dear Ally don't be too surprised when you don't get the part." Sarah says obviously full of herself.  
"I think Ally has a better chance at getting the part than you do!" Austin says annoyance with this one girl running high. I smile at Austin and Sarah looks afended. "Is that a bet, Moon?" Cristian asks moving closer to me again.  
"No Cristian, I won't stoop as low as you two. I have more class than that." Austin says cockily. Cristian looks dumbfounded as I slap him on the back of the head and say lound enough for anyone whos paying attention to hear me.  
"And don't you fucking touch me again." I say standing up and the others follow. We walk out of the now whispering lunchroom and to our lockers. Trish's is beside mine and Austin's is 3 or 4 over from mine and Dez's is 5 or 6 away from Trish. Trish and I stand at our lockers while Austin and Dez stand behind us. Austin finally speaks up from the slightly awkward silence. Nobody has said a word since I told Cristian off for touching my leg.  
"Since we're all auditioning for a part in the play, do you guys want to come over to my place to practice?" Austin asks.  
"Sure-" Trish answers for us. I smile. "-but don't you think we should dress the part?" she asks. I'm sure my mouth is hanging open in shock. I don't know if I have any "Mimi" style clothing. Plus, Mimi's a striper; I am sure as hell not a striper. Plus how can she say that? She knows I have a "crush" on Austin! I have only EVER told two people how I feel about Austin, my songbook and... Trish. Look where that got me. Great. Trish nudges me and I see that she set this up, maybe not the whole Sarah and Cristian feasco or the big blow out in the lunchroom, but the auditions and the "dressing up" was all Trish. How I love to hate her sometimes. But all in all in the end Trish always has my back and she knows I won't tell Austin, I'm just to scared it will ruin our friendship, so she gave me a push forward and hopefully it will help. "Ummmm, alright? Als do you want to come over to my place right after school?" Austin asks me a small smile apears on my lips and I nod.  
"Sure but can we stop at my place first?" I ask.  
"Sure Als." Austin replies smiling. Dez says that he'll pick up Trish at 5 and bring her over then. We nod to eachother and the bell rings through the whole school alerting us that it is now once again time for class. As we head to Gym Trish leans over close to my ear.  
"You want him?" she whispers, I nod 'yes' franticly. "Tonight's your chance. Go get him." she whispers. A smile spreads over my face and I light up. I offically can not wait for after school. I never thought I would think or say that.

* * *

**I'd love to hear your comments! Love ya!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Take Me Or Leave Me**

**~Ally's P.O.V.~**

*****Chapter 3*****

* * *

After school Austin and I go get the scripts to practice lines for our auditions, I don't know if we have to say lines or not so better practice to be safe. When we get out of the school and into the parking lot Austin directs me over to his truck and he opens the passenger door for me. I hop in and smile at him, while I buckle my seat belt I say a polite "Thanks Austin". Austin close's my door and runs over to the driver's side. Once he's in and buckled in he puts the key in the ignition. I turn on the radio and Austin and my favourit station is on. Austin rolls down the windows and I see my ex-boyfriend Dallas walking over to us, or at least I think he's walking over to us.  
"Als, is Dallas still your boyfriend?" Austin asks obvioulsy noticing Dallas walking this way. I look at Austin and shake my head 'no'.  
"Nope." I say the letter 'p' poping off my lips. "He cheated on me." I say, memories of that night flooding back to the front of my mind. Tears begin to surface and I quickly turn away from his gaze. Tears end up flooding my cheeks and I can't hold them back. I see Austin out of the corner my eye. I shift my gaze to back out the window and I feel Austin's finger tips brush my cheek brushing away the left over tears. I turn around to see Austin smiling sadly at me, his hand still resting on my cheek. My brown eyes sinking into his, I go to reach for a strand of my hair and he quickly grabs my hand.

"Are you okay Als?" he asks, Ugh! Why does he have to know all my little stupid quirks? I nod my head 'yes' and his smile brightens the slightest.  
"You are a awesome best friend, Aus." I say, I know that his reply will be cocky but I don't care. It's true. He smiles his heart-melting smile and I can't help but blush and pull his hand from my face and into my own.  
"I know. Aren't I the best?" he asks cockily, I playfully punch his shoulder. He smiles cockily and I laugh. "Oh, you'r an amazing best friend too Als." he says smiling his heart-melting smile again. I smile and run my fingers through my hair, I'm pretty sure he doesnt know this small fact that if I'm nervous or scared I can't keep still if it means pacing, running my hands through my hair, biting my nails, anything. The song 'Blow Me One Last Kiss' starts to play through the car. I turn up the radio as Austin rolls the windows all the way down. I watch Cassidy walk up to Dallas and I quickly turn and look at my hand that's still conected to Austin's. Austin starts to sing.  
"White knuckles And sweaty palms from hanging on too tight Clench of jaw I've got another headache again tonight."

I sing solo now "Eyes on fire, eyes on fire, And the burn from all the tears I've been crying, I've been crying, I've been dying over you.  
Tie a knot in the rope, Tryna to hold, tryna to hold, But there's nothing to grab So I let go!" I sing the chorus while Austin sings back up.  
"I think I've finally had enough, I think I maybe think too much I think this might be it for us (blow me one last kiss)  
You think I'm just too serious,  
I think you're full of sh-t My head is spinning so (blow me one last kiss).  
Just when I think it can't get worse,  
I've had a shit day (no!)  
You've had a shit day (no!)  
We've had a shit day (no!).  
I think that life's too short for this,  
I'll pack my ignorance and bliss I think I've had enough of this.  
Blow me one last kiss" I sing. Dallas is staring at us, but Austin and I are singing and I'm trying not to pay attention that we're out in public and that people -Dallas- are -is- staring at me. As Pink starts to sing Austin joins her

"I won't miss All of the fighting that we always did,  
Take it in, I mean what I say when I say there is nothing left." I join the song as Austin stops singing.  
"No more sick whiskey dick, No more battles from me, You'll be calling a trick, 'Cause you no longer sleep, I'll dress nice" I sing.  
"I'll look good" Austin adds.  
"I'll go dancing alone, I will laugh, I'll get drunk, I'll take somebody home" We sing.

"I think I've finally had enough, I think I maybe think too much I think this might be it for us (blow me one last kiss)  
You think I'm just too serious, I think you're full of shit My head is spinning so (blow me one last kiss)  
Just when it can't get worse, I've had a shit day (NO!)  
Have you had a shit day? (NO!), we've had a shit day (NO!)  
I think that life's too short for this, I want back my ignorance and bliss I think I've had enough of this, blow me one last kiss.  
I won't miss all of the fighting that we always did,  
Take it in, I mean what I say when I say there is nothing left No more sick whiskey dick, no more battles for me You'll be calling a trick, 'cause you'll no longer sleep I'll dress nice, I'll look good, I'll go dancing alone I will laugh, I'll get drunk, I'll take somebody home I think I've finally had enough, I think I maybe think too much I think this might be it for us (blow me one last kiss)  
You think I'm just too serious, I think you're full of shit My head is spinning so (blow me one last kiss)  
Just when it can't get worse, I've had a shit day (No!)  
Have you had a shit day? (No!), we've had a shit day (No!)  
I think that life's too short for this, I want back my ignorance and bliss I think I've had enough of this, blow me one last kiss.  
Blow me one last kiss Blow me one last kiss I will do what I please, anything that I want I will breathe, I will breathe, I won't worry at all You will pay for your sins, you'll be sorry my dear All the lies, all the why's, will all be crystal clear I think I've finally had enough, I think I maybe think too much I think this might be it for us (blow me one last kiss)  
You think I'm just too serious, I think you're full of shit My head is spinning so (blow me one last kiss)  
Just when it can't get worse, I've had a shit day (No!)  
Have you had a shit day? (No!), we've had a shit day (No!)  
I think that life's too short for this, I want back my ignorance and bliss I think I've had enough of this, blow me one last kiss.  
Na na na na - da da da da Na na na na - da da da da Blow me one last kiss.  
Na na na na - da da da da Na na na na - da da da da Blow me one last kiss." We finish in harmony. We smile at eachother and he lets go of my hand, putts his hands on the stearing weel and looks at me.  
"Off to your place?" he asks as I turn down the radio.  
"Yeah, please." I say.  
"Alright Als." he says. After a minute he starts to drive.  
"And we're off!" I say, we laugh on the way to my house to grab my stuff.


	4. Chapter 4

**Take Me Or Leave Me**

**~Ally's P.O.V.~**

*****Chapter 4*****

**Please Check Out My New Story Called 'Good Time' and please Review... Thanks **

* * *

As I open the door Austin's hopping in one spot on the porch.

"Ally please hurry up!" Austin says quickly.

"Austin I told you not to drink the whole can of coke, and mine on top of it!" I say, inwardly laughing at his 'pee dance'. I walk inside Austin right at my heals.

"Great Als, but do me a favor and save the lectures for after I go to the bathroom. Where is it?" he asks.

"Up stairs first door on your right." I say as he takes off up the staircase. I shake my head and follow him upstairs. I walk past the bathroom and go into my room which is right beside it. I lightly close the door and walk over to my hamper, 'I know I put my black shorts in here yesterday.' I quickly find them and go over to my dresser. I pull open my top drawer with all of my underwear, socks, bathing suits, bras and pantyhose are in. I pull out my fish-nets and place them on my bed with my shorts. I grab a black lower cut tank-top and a shirt that Austin gave me for my birthday. It's one of his older ones, plaid, beige and white. I change and put on some light pink lipstick and a bit of mascara. I put on my black wedges and grab the scripts from inside my backpack which is at the end of my bed. I run down stairs with my bag/purse thrown over my shoulder, I have the scripts, my cell phone, my songbook and iPod in it.

"You ready?" I call out. I walk into the kitchen and quickly write a note for my sister Liz.

'Dear Liz,

the gang and I are trying out for the musical at school. We're all going to Austin's to practice. Text me and I'll be home later tonight. Love ya.

Love,

Als.' I sign it and head back into the hallway to see Austin standing there with his back to me. I clear my throat and he spins around.

"Whoa. Ally?" he asks. I smile and nod. I walk outside and he fallows, I close and lock the front door. Once we're in the truck buckled and we start driving I finally break the silence.

"Austin?" I ask, my gaze never leaving his face.

"Yeah Als?" he asks, his eyes plastered to the road in front of us.

"Do I look that bad?" I ask. He almost stops the car. The car jerks forward, then he starts to drive normally again.

"Ally." he says, I look away from him.

"Maybe that's why Dallas slept with her." I mumble but I know he heard me. Austin turn's into the closest parking lot and stops the car. He faces me and I slowly, cautiously look up at him.

"Ally, your not ugly, or disgusting, or full of yourself, your beautiful but you doubt yourself. Dallas is an idiot for cheating on you Als, cause your amazing." Austin says. I smile and blush deeply.

"Thanks for making me feel better Aus." I say, he smiles and we take off towards the mall.

"Ally if you don't mind I need to get something from Billl's surf shop." he hold's the 'L' just like Billl does.

"No I don't mind." I reply, then clicks that Dallas should be working today and the cell phone accessory cart isn't that far away from the surf shop. Disaster will strike if he's there. He'll probably be with Cassidy or Sarah. As we pull up to the mall I start to chew on my hair.

"Stop chewing your hair, you have nothing to be nervous 'bout. I'm here." Austin says. I quickly take my hair out of my mouth and reply with a quick 'Sorry.'


	5. Chapter 5

**Take Me Or Leave Me**

**~Ally's P.o.v.~**

*****Chapter 5*****

* * *

When we get to Billl's surf shop Austin walks off in one direction leaving me standing there not knowing what to do.

"Austin, wait up!" I say quickly, hurrying over to him only tripping three maybe four times. As soon as I get close enough I reach out and grab his arm. He looks at me and I get lost in his eyes again. The different types of browns all mixing into my new favorite type of brown. His gaze hardens and I quickly start to turn around but his are already on my shoulders leading me in the opposite direction. Austin buy's something for his brothers Josh and Jeff and we leave. My hand wrapped tightly in his trying not to trip. As Austin and I walk through the mall hand in hand I see Dallas walking with the girl he cheated on me with, Ashton. Dallas walks right up to us and starts 'chatting' with Austin.

"Hey dude! What's up?" Dallas asks Austin.

"Hey man, nothing too much." Austin replies while shaking Dallas' hand with his free hand.

"Dude, who's the hot chick?" Dallas asks. Austin lets go of my hand and takes a step closer to Dallas.

"This "chick" is…" Austin punches Dallas in the face and Dallas falls to the ground. "She's the girl you cheated on! Do me a favor and just leave us alone." Austin says grabbing my hand again.

"Dallas! Baby! Are you okay!" Ashton cries falling to her knees beside him, Austin scoffs.

"Lets go Als." Austin says. When we get back to Austin's truck I look at his hand.

"Austin is your hand okay?" I ask worried.

"Nah. I'm good. As long as he doesn't go near you again." he says, I look at him.

"Are you sure?" I ask, his face softens.

"Yes Als, I'm sure. But if it makes you feel better you can wrap it when we get home." Austin replies, I smile and nod. We drive over to Austin's house and go inside. I walk into the kitchen where I find a note on the table.

'Dear Austin,

Your father and I will not be back until Monday, Emma is at Ronald's with Dan, Jeff is at Jordan's and Josh is at Jennifer's. They will be back tomorrow. Be good.

Love,

Mom.' I read the note and hand it to Austin. He smiles and tells me where the tensor bandage is. I nod and run to get it. When I get downstairs I trip on the last step. My hands go out and I land face first on the cool floor. I hear footsteps rushing over too me and he helps me up.

"Ally! Are you okay!" Austin asks quickly, pulling me up off the ground and closer too him.

"Yeah, thanks Austin." I say pulling out the hand he used to punch Dallas and start to wrap it. After I'm done he gives me a short hug and smiles.

"Lets get too work!" he says happily. I smile.

"Alright!" I say enthusiastically.

* * *

_**A/N: Okay so the next chapter will contain a song…. Take a guess at what song it is and leave it in the reviews….. don't forget to tell me what you think of the story.. And don't forget to check out my new story "Good Time"! Its an Harry Potter and Austin & Ally Crossover but I think you'll like it! R&R! Love ya! Thanks. ~Mione1999~**_


	6. Chapter 6

**Take Me Or Leave Me**

**~Ally's P.o.v.~**

*****Chapter 6*****

* * *

For a while now Austin and I have been debating about what song to practice. I said all of them but Austin said no.

"Without you?" I recommend, Austin shake's his head. "Another Day?" I ask.

"No." Austin says. I roll my eyes.

"Austin it doesn't help that your saying "No" to every song." I reply sternly.

"I'm sorry!" he whines. I roll my eyes again.

"Sure you are." I stand up and start to walk around.

"I am! Ally!" I nod and finally come up with a song.

"How 'bout Light My Candle?" I ask.

"Okay. I'll go grab the props." with that said Austin takes off down the hall. Austin comes back into the living room with a candle, matches and a small empty baggie. He hands me the candle, puts the small baggie on the ground and stuffs the matches in his back pocket. Before we started debating what song we should practice Austin had changed into something that looks similar to Rogers. We put on the song for the background music and get into our positions. I stand at the door to the living room and pretend to knock; Austin walks over and pretends to open a door.

"What'd you forget?" he sings.

"Got a light?" I sing and walk into the living room, Austin follows me.

"I know you? - You're -

You're shivering" he sings putting his plaid shirt over my shoulders.

"It's nothing

They turned off my heat

And I'm just a little

Weak on my feet

Would you light my candle?

What are you staring at?" I sing staring into his eyes, as he lights the candle.

"Nothing

Your hair in the moonlight

You look familiar" I tilt back but catch myself before I can fall.

"Can you make it?" he sings. I take his shirt off my shoulders and drop it in his hands as I sing.

"Just haven't eaten much today" I spin in circle.

"At least the room stopped spinning.

Anyway. What?" I sing, I start walking across the room.

"Nothing

Your smile reminded me of" Austin sings.

"I always remind people of - who is she?"

"She died. Her name was April" I blow out the candle as he sings.

"It's out again

Sorry about your friend" I sing walking back over to Austin, I stand in front of him as I sing.

"Would you light my candle?" he lights the candle.

"Well"'

"Yeah. Ow!"

"Oh, the wax - it's"

"Dripping! I like it - between my"

"Fingers. I figured...

Oh, well. Goodnight." Austin sings. I walk back to where we started; blowing out the candle on the way, smiling to myself on the way. When I get to the door way I reach in my pocket pretending to look for the baggie. I pull my hand out of my pocket and bang the candle on the doorframe right on queue with the music.

"It blew out again?" I look around the room.

"No - I think that I dropped my stash"

"I know I've seen you out and about

When I used to go out

Your candle's out"

"I'm illin' -

I had it when I walked in the door

It was pure -

Is it on the floor?" I sing getting down on my hands and knees like I'm looking for the baggie but sticking out my ass in the mean time.

"The floor?" he asks normally. I look over my shoulder and he's staring at my ass.

"They say that I have the best ass below 14th street

Is it true?" I sing his head snaps up and he's staring at my face again.

"What?" he asks normally.

"you're staring again." I sing sitting on my feet.

"Oh no.

I mean you do - have a nice – a – a -

I mean" Austin says normally. "You look familiar" he sings and gets down on the floor helping me 'search' for 'my stash' the baggie.

"Like your dead girlfriend?" I sing. We stop 'searching' and look at each-other.

"Only when you smile.

But I'm sure I've seen you somewhere else"

"Do you go to the cat scratch club

That's where I work - I dance"

"Yes!

They used to tie you up"

"It's a living"

"I didn't recognize you

Without the handcuffs"

"We could light the candle" I sing holding out the candle.

"Oh won't you light the candle" I sing while he's lighting the candle. Austin helps me up and sings.

"Why don't you forget that stuff

You look like you're sixteen"

"I'm nineteen - but I'm old for my age

I'm just born to be bad" I sing hitting my hip off his and walking away.

"I once was born to be bad" I walk over by the baggie and look around, shivering.

"I used to shiver like that" I look up.

"I have no heat - I told you"

"I used to sweat" I look away 'searching' again.

"I got a cold"

"Uh huh

I used to be a junkie"

"But now and then I like to"

"Uh huh"

"Feel good" I sing swaying my hips.

"Oh here it"

"What's that?"

"Oh- Candy bar wrapper" he sings sticking it in his back pocket, and walking to the couch.

"We could light the candle" I sing looking over at the couch. He puts the candle out with his thumb and pointer finger and I quickly look back at him.

"Oh what'd you do with my candle?" he sits down.

"That was my last match" I throw the candle on the coffee table and sit on the arm of the couch grabbing his hand in mine, staring at our hands.

"Our eyes'll adjust, thank God for the moon"

"Maybe it's not the moon at all

I hear Spike Lee's shooting down the street"

"Bah humbug ... Bah humbug"

"Cold hands"

"Yours too.

Big. Like my father's

You wanna dance?" I sing pulling him up off the couch.

"With you?" he sings.

"No - with my father" I sing dropping his hand.

"I'm Roger" I start to circle him.

"They call me

They call me Mimi" I sing while grabbing baggie out of his back pocket, walking back in front of him, waving it in front of his face and walking out of the living room and into the hallway. I see Trish and Dez standing there like they were watching us half the time. I scream and fall back into the wall. Austin comes running in at my scream and I know notice that neither Trish or Dez are not wearing anything that their characters would be wearing.

"Ally what's wro-. Never mind." Austin says standing in front of me and looking at me then too Trish and Dez.

"Nice rehearsal guys!" Trish says happily while smiling at me; silently telling me that they got here when we were looking for 'my stash' or the baggie, but technically it's the same thing. She saw Austin's eyes follow my every movement.

'Was it all an act? I mean in the play and movie Roger and Mimi fall in love. I'm starting to fall even more in love with the young man in front of me –Austin- if its even possible.'

"Your turn Joanne and Mark." Austin and I say in union laughing as they glare at us. Austin and I high five and go into the living room.

* * *

**What will happen between Trish and Dez? What will happen Friday night? Let me know what you think... **

**Thanks... Love ya! ~mione1999~**


	7. Chapter 7

**Take Me Or Leave Me**

**~Ally's P.o.v.~**

*****Chapter 7*****

* * *

As I sit on my bed Friday morning all I can think about is last night.  
***FLASHBACK***  
_"So guys, do you want to come over tomorrow? We can have a 'sleep over'?" Austin asks, we all agree._  
_"We can watch the movie," _

_"and go swimming."_  
_"Mkay."_  
***END OF FLASHBACK***  
I grab some clothes and stuff them into a bag. I start to practice Out Tonight as I change.  
"What's the time?

Well it's gotta be close to midnight

My body's talking to me It says,  
Time for danger It says,  
I wanna commit a crime

Wanna be the cause of a fight

I wanna put on a tight skirt

And flirt with a stranger

I've had a knack from way back

At breaking the rules once

I learn the games

Get up!

Life's too quick,

I know someplace sick Where this chick'll dance in the flames

We don't need any money

I always get in for free

You can get in too

If you get in with me

Let's go out tonight

I have to go out tonight

You wanna play?

Let's run away

We won't be back before it's New Year's Day

Take me out tonight

Meow, hah!

When I get a wink from the doorman

Do you know how lucky you'll be?  
That you're on line with the feline of Avenue B

Let's go out tonight

I have to go out tonight

You wanna prowl, be my night owl?  
Well take my hand we're gonna howl

Out tonight

In the evening

I've got to roam

Can't sleep in the city of neon and chrome

Feels too damn much like home

When the Spanish babies cry

So let's find a bar

So dark we forget who we are

Where all the scars

From the nevers and maybes die

Let's go out tonight

Uh huh

I have to go out tonight (ow!)

You're sweet, wanna hit the street?  
Wanna wail at the moon like a cat in heat?  
Just take me out tonight

Please take me out tonight

Don't forsake me, out tonight

I'll let you make me out tonight

Tonight, tonight, tonight" I sing changing from my pj's to a plain grey dress with designs on the skirt with a black, white and grey scarf around my neck and grey boots with a small heal. I grab my backpack and head downstairs for breakfast. I get to last step on the staircase and someone knocks on the front door.  
"Ally!" they yell through the door.  
"Coming!" I quickly reply and rush to the door. I yank open the door to see Austin standing on my front pourch, I quickly let him in and shut the door behind him.  
"Hey!" I walk into the kitchen, Austin at my heals.  
"Hey Austin." I grab some bread and place it in the toaster. "Do you want some?" I ask gesturing to the bread in my hands.  
"No thanks." I nod and the toast pops out of the toaster. After putting jelly on it I head to the table, Austin sits across from me. After a few minutes Austin breaks the some-what comfertable silence. "Ally?"  
"Yes?" I ask swallowing the toast in my mouth. "Would you mind ifCassidycametopracticetonig ht?" Austin some-how manages to say that in one breath; I don't even know the second part of the unusually fast sentance is.  
"Pardon? I didn't catch that last part." Austin moves to ask his question again when my sister walks into the kitchen.  
"Ally! Guess who I'm auditioning for!" Liz says quickly.  
"Uhh" Austin sits there mouth slightly open.  
"Who, Liz?" I ask finishing the toast and standing up putting my plate in the sink.  
"Maureen!" Liz says happily, I smile.  
"You'll make an amazing Maureen, Liz!" Liz beems at me and Austin cuts in.  
"You ready Als?" Austin asks.  
"Almost." I say taking off up the staircase to brush my teeth.  
****TIME SKIP****  
Austin, Dez, Trish and I sit at "our" table talking over lunch. For the time being Sarah Qvar hasn't come over to us. We talk about what we're going to be doing tonight, watching Rent, swimming, watching scary movies (which I'm secretly afraid of, I don't pay attention to the movie and usually end up falling asleep. Trish is the ONLY one who knows my secret fear of horror movies.), and practicing. When Cassidy walks over to us and sits beside Austin. "Hey Blondie." Cassidy says ruffling his hair.  
"Hey!" Austin says smiling at her.  
"So it's still okay that I come over to practice and hangout with you guys tonight, right?" she asks. I swear my mouth drops to the table; okay so maybe not that far but I take a bite of my lunch to try to cover it up, but it doesn't work to well apparently.  
"Are you okay?" Cassidy asks, staring at me.  
"No." I say as I abruptly get up and walk out of the lunchroom.

* * *

**A/N: Hope you like this chapter... PLEASE R&R! Love Ya! ~Mione1999~**


	8. Chapter 8

**Take Me Or Leave Me**

**~Ally's P.o.v.~**

*****Chapter 8*****

* * *

I walk through the halls of the school not knowing how to calm myself down.

"Ally!" I hear Trish yell. I turn around to see my best friend, by this point tears are about to overflow. I notice the girls washroom, I debate running there but before I can take a step towards the doors Trish is already beside me.

"He didn't tell you, did he?" Trish asks, I shake my head and Trish hugs me as the tears un-willingly slip. I hear someone walk up behind me, there loud footsteps echoing through the hallway.

"What happened?" Dez asks. All of my best friends are like my siblings, well except for Austin. He can be a brother to me but in my mind he will always be my crush; or maybe in time, but only in my mind. Dez and Trish are like my brother and sister, they protect me and take care of me. I have a strange feeling Dez knows about my 'crush' on Austin thou.

"He didn't tell her!" Trish exclaims. I feel a hand on my shoulder rubbing my arm slightly.

"It's okay, Ally. He's just confused is all." Dez says, for being the extremely weird one in the group, Dez can be really mature sometimes. I pull out of the hug and look up Dez.

"You know, don't you?" I ask

"Yes"

"Did you tell him!?" I ask turning to Trish.

"Um."

"I over heard you two talking." Dez explains.

"He doesn't know right?"

"No." Dez reply's, I exhale and the bell rings.

"What do you have Trish?" I ask.

"Math. I have to run, bye!" Trish says taking off towards our lockers. Dez and I start walking in the same direction as Trish.

"What do you have?"

"P.E. you?"

"Same." I smile and notice that we are already at our lockers. I grab my clothes and head off in the direction of the girls locker room. After changing and putting my hair into a ponytail I walk into the gym. I see Dez with a girl with honey-brown hair and chocolate brown eyes like Austin's and a guy with jet black hair and lovely green eyes. I contemplate about walking over to them and I finally decide to go over, when I see Austin standing with them. The girl and guy walk away from Austin and Dez and over to me.

"Hello" she says politely.

"Hello" I respond.

"I'm Daniel, but call me Dan." The young man 'Dan' says.

"I'm Allyson, but call me Ally."

"Hi Ally. I'm Emma, Austin's sister." 'Emma' says.

"Hi." is all I can say. In that moment I hear Dez and Austin yelling at each other.

"What is wrong with you!" Dez yells.

"What do you mean!"

"You didn't tell Ally about Cassidy! She's your best "girl" friend Austin!"

"I was going to tell her this morning!"

"Then what happened because she sure as hell didn't know at lunch!"

"I couldn't tell her this morning!"

"Why didn't you? You drove her too school! You could have told her then!"

"I couldn't Dez!"

"Why not?"

"Because I have my own shit that's going on! I didn't need to tell any of you if I invited someone else to my house, in the first place!"

Mrs.B walks in and scold's Austin and Dez and they stop fighting and all I can do is stand there in shock.

"He loves to argue." Emma says aloud.

"Austin?" Dan asks, Emma nods.

"I know." I say quietly. Austin and Dez walk over to Dan, Emma and I.

"Ally, I'm sorry. I tried to tell you this morning at breakfast but I didn't get it out the first time and the second time Liz"

"Do not blame this on her Austin! Just admit it! You didn't want to tell me!" I exclaim.

"Fine Ally. I didn't want to tell you because of the last time you were around Cassidy."

"I told you it was a bad and un-finished song but you didn't listen! I can't believe you're still blaming this on me! You're my best friend all I did was try and help you even though- you know what? Forget it." I say tears pooling in my eyes, I turn on my heal and run out of the gym before they could notice the tears. At least I hope before they could notice.

* * *

**~Austin's P.o.v.~**

"Ally, I'm sorry. I tried to tell you this morning at breakfast but I didn't get it out the first time and the second time Liz" Ally cuts me off.

"Do not blame this on her Austin! Just admit it! You didn't want to tell me!" Ally exclaims.

"Fine Ally. I didn't want to tell you because of the last time you were around Cassidy."

"I told you it was a bad and un-finished song but you didn't listen! I can't believe you're still blaming this on me! You're my best friend all I did was try and help you even though- you know what? Forget it." Ally says, I can see the tears pooling in her eyes sparkle from the lights on the ceiling. She quickly turns on her heal and rushes out of the gym whipping at her face fiercely. I feel really bad. I never wanted to hurt Ally, I love her in a sisterly way. I'm like her brother I'm supposed to be the one she goes to when she has a problem and I'll handle it. But now? I just hurt her, I just made her cry.

"Ally." I whisper.

"Way to go Austin. She's crying now." Dez says.

"I can see that Dez, and do you know how horrible that makes me feel? That I made her cry."

"It will be okay Austin. Just wait till after class don't you have class with her next?" Emma asks, I nod.

"Then apologize next class." Emma says as if it's the easiest thing in the world. I nod.

"Yeah. I will."

'_I just hope she shows up.'_

* * *

**Hey, so this chapter is a little different but I thought Austin's P.o.v would fit in there. Tell me what you think. Please Read & Reveiw. **

**_PLEASE... __ Thanks! Love ya! _  
**


	9. Chapter 9

**Take Me Or Leave Me**

**~Austin's P.o.v.~**

*****Chapter 9*****

* * *

After P.E. I walk to my next class, English, hoping to find Ally sitting at her desk when I get there. As I sit at my desk there still no sign of Ally. Trish, who is also in this class along with Cassidy, Sarah and Cristian, walks over to me.

"Where's Ally?" Trish asks.

"She, I, she's…" I'm cut off by a stinging feeling in my left cheek.

"Spit it out!" Trish exclaims.

"We got into a fight in P.E., she ran off crying before I could say anything. I can't find her and I feel really bad.  
"I have to find her." Trish says walking away from my desk and towards 's desk .

"Trish!" she turns and faces me, I look at my desk and back up at her. "I wanna help."

* * *

**~Trish's P.o.v.~**

"Trish!" I turn around and see Austin looking down at his desk. His eyes finally lift and meet mine. "I wanna help." you can see in his eyes that he truly feels bad for yelling at Ally.

"Come on then!" I say motioning him towards me. He pushes his chair and it screeches on the floor, he leaves his chair where it is and quickly runs across the room to where I am.

"Where's ?" asks.

"In P.E. Ally got upset with me and she ran out, I thought she would be back by now." Austin says, while we walk to her desk.

"Okay, can you find her?" asks, Austin and I nod.

"Can we get Dez? He doesn't have a class." Austin asks.

"Sure."

"I want help!" her voice echo's through my mind.

"No." I reply quickly.

"Trish!" and Austin quickly hiss.

"She's the one who got us into this mess!"

"Please."

"No!"

"Trish!" says. "You can go with them Cassidy."

"What?!" Austin and I shriek quickly. I look at Cassidy and she smiles and she never smiles about anything that has to do with Ally.

"Fine, lets just go."

* * *

**~Ally's P.o.v.~**

I've been behind the school silently crying for an hour and a half now. I've been getting text's non-stop from Austin; saying he's sorry and asking me to tell him where I am, Trish asking what happened to make us start fighting, how I feel and where I am and Dez, telling me that Austin's freaking out. I see someone, a girl with long wavy blond hair walk into view and I notice that its Cassidy, the one that the fight was about, of course. I quickly place my head on the picnic table I'm sitting at, being as quiet as humanly possible. I hear footsteps and I feel a hand on my shoulder moments later. The intruder pulls my head off the table and I see the one and only Cassidy. She grabs my wrist and pulls me away from the picnic table. We walk for a minutes. "Found her." Cassidy says, dropping my wrist and going back to her phone. Everyone looks at me, Trish looks at Austin and Austin looks down at Trish. Trish smiles and says "go."

* * *

_**AN: Hey, The next chapter should be longer. Please R&R! Love ya!**_


	10. Chapter 10

**Take Me Or Leave Me**

**~Austin's P.o.v.~**

*****Chapter 10*****

* * *

Trish looks at me and I look at her. I know she can see my reaction to finding Ally. I'm happy we found her but I feel really bad for treating her the way I did; I know it wasn't her fault about the bad song, and in all honesty I don't even know if I like Cassidy as much as I did. I mean she's pretty and all but, she doesn't like Ally and Ally's never leaving, not mention she wants me to sit at the "popular" table –her table, she sits with Dallas, Sarah, Cristian and a few others.- but in my mind our table is the popular table.

"Go." Trish says. I quickly turn back to Ally seeing tear stains sparkling down her cheeks and I run over to her and wrap my arms tightly around her small frame.

"Ally." I feel her body shake with sobs escaping her pink lips into my chest. "I'm sorry."

"Austin." Ally cry's into my chest.

"Yeah Alls?" I ask.

"I forgive you." a breath I didn't know I was holding escapes my lips.

"Are you still coming over later?" I ask hope visible in voice.

"I-if it's okay." she stutters.

"Of course Alls." I say smiling, pulling out of the hug to look her angelic face. _Wait-WHAT?! I-I didn't mea- actually I did. Okay STOP IT MOON! She's your best friend. _ By 'best friend' the voice in my head fades off. I can see the tear stains on her cheeks and her eyes are red and puffy. I wipe away her tears and she smiles and starts giggling. I give her a puzzled look and she points to my chest. I look down at my yellow shirt to see two wet marks from where Ally's tears hit my shirt. She's not as short as she was when we first met but still shorter than me; she's grown, I guess we all have. We start laughing, and I don't really know why.

"I'm sorry." Ally gasps between giggles.

"It's okay, there's no damage to my shirt." I laugh.

"What are you laughing about?" Cassidy asks walking over to us, Trish and Dez a step in front of her. Ally and I look at each other and start laughing again.

"I. Don't. Know." Ally and I gasp in unison, in between breaks of laughter.

"Weirdo's" I hear Cassidy mumble under her breath.

"Why thank you." Ally says, I guess she heard her too.

"Let's get back to class before it ends." Trish says. We all nod and start walking back to the school. Once we get into to the school we start to head back in the direction of English class.

"Oh! I have to go get my stuff from the girls locker rooms!" Ally says quickly turning around and starting to walk the other way.

"Go ahead guys. We'll be in class in a few minutes." I say and turn around and jog to where Ally is.

"Hey!" I say while placing my hands on Ally's shoulders and jumping up, landing back on the ground smiling and walk beside her. Ally looks over at me and smiles.

"Hey."

"So you still want me to drive you to my place?" I ask.

"Sure. Thanks Aus."

"No problem Alls." I say linking our arms and heading to the girls locker rooms.

"Hey Austin?"

"Yeah Alls."

"Can you sing something for me?" Ally asks, I smile and look down at her.

"Sure. You got a request?"

"Yeah, actually I do. Hold on I'll be right out." Ally says running into the locker room and coming back out with her binder and clothes.

"Okay hit me with it." I say, Ally takes her book off of her binder and hits me in the arm with it and starts laughing as I look at her as if she was crazy.

"You said hit you with it." Ally says laughing and I laugh too.

"touché." I say. "What's the song?"

"Its called It's Time by Imagine Dragons."

"Oh yeah I know that song."

"Can you sing it?" Ally asks, I smile at her.

"Of course I can Alls, but you have to sing the chorus with me."

"F-fine." I smile at her and start the song.

"So this is what you mean

When you said that you were spent

And now it's time to build from the bottom of the pit

Right to the top

Don't hold back

Packing my bags and giving the academy a rain check" I sing. Ally smiles, happily that I am singing this song for her.

"I don't ever want to let you down" I sing to Ally even though she doesn't notice.

"I don't ever want to leave this town

'Cause after all

This city never sleeps at night" I nudge Ally giving her a heads up that she has to join in now.

"It's time to begin, isn't it?

I get a little bit bigger, but then I'll admit

I'm just the same as I was

Now don't you understand

That I'm never changing who I am" we sing.

"So this is where you fell

And I am left to sell

The path to heaven runs through miles of clouded hell

Right to the top

Don't look back

Turning to rags and giving the commodities a rain check" I nudge Ally telling her to sing with me.

"I don't ever want to let you down

I don't ever want to leave this town" I let Ally sing by herself.

"'Cause after all

This city never sleeps at night

It's time to begin, isn't it?

I get a little bit bigger, but then I'll admit

I'm just the same as I was

Now don't you understand

That I'm never changing who I am" we sing.

"It's time to begin, isn't it?

I get a little bit bigger, but then I'll admit

I'm just the same as I was

Now don't you understand

That I'm never changing who I am" Ally stops singing and I sing solo.

"This road never looked so lonely

This house doesn't burn down slowly

To ashes, to ashes" Ally joins in again.

"It's time to begin, isn't it?

I get a little bit bigger, but then I'll admit

I'm just the same as I was

Now don't you understand

That I'm never changing who I am" I stop singing and Ally sings solo.

"It's time to begin, isn't it?

I get a little bit bigger, but then I'll admit

I'm just the same as I was

Now don't you understand

That I'm never changing who I am" we finish in harmony. Ally smiles widely at me and smile back.

"Thank you Austin." Ally says as we stand a few feet away from the door to class.

"Any time Ally, I love singing with you." I smile at her and she smiles back. I open the door to the class room and I see everyone looking at us.

"I love the song you guys were singing." a girl named Annie says with a smile plastered on her face.

"Thanks." Ally and I say in union. _Ally didn't freak out when Annie said something. Wow._

* * *

**_AN: I wasn't going to post another chapter today but I couldn't wait so here it is :) I don't own Austin and Ally or It's Time. I was listening to It's Time while writing this and I thought it would fit at the end of this. Please r&r. Thanks Love Ya! _**


	11. Chapter 11

**Take Me Or Leave Me**

**~Ally's P.o.v.~**

*****Chapter 11*****

* * *

On our way home I'm sitting in the back seat. Why? Well because Cassidy told Austin her mom couldn't pick her up at school and she asked for a ride home. So when I went to get in the passenger seat she pushed me out of the way and said something like "respect your elders.", so I just got into the back.  
"You alright back there?" Austin asks.  
"Y-" "She's fine, Austin. Don't worrie about her." Cassidy interupts. In all reality I'm not "fine", Cassidy has her seat back so far that only my legs fit behind the seat.  
"Are you okay Ally?" Austin asks again.  
"I just told you she's fine Austin!" Cassidy snaps.  
"I wasn't talking to you Cassidy. I was talking to Ally." Austin says our names slowly as if talking to a smaller child. I quickly speak up.  
"Fine, just stuffed." "Cassidy can you move your seat?" Austin asks, Cassidy moves her seat back and my legs get sqwashed.  
"Epp!" I screach. Austin looks back and i can feel my legs start to tingle. This girl not only hates me but has something seriously heavy, hard and sharp in her bag. Austin pulls the car over to the side of the road and puts the blinkers on. He gets out and walks over to my side of the car, opens my door, opens Cassidy's door and says "switch." I unbuckle my seat-belt and grab my bag and squeeze out. When my feet hit the ground my legs buckle and I almost fall, I whimper when I take a step away from the car and all I can do is hope nobody heard me whimper. "What?" Cassidy asks.  
"Switch. Seats." Austin says.  
"Why?" "I can barely feel my legs anymore! Plus you seriously have to empty out that bag. I almost fell when I got out cause I can't feel my legs!" I exclaim.  
"Your clumsy not my fault."  
"Out! Now. Or you will get picked up out of this car-"  
"truck" I cut in.  
"Whatever, and you will be walkking. Got It?!" "Ugh, whatever." Cassidy says and gets out, gets into the back leaving her feet dangling out the door.  
"Thanks." I whisper to Austin.  
"Anytime. By the way, I heard you whimper when you got out." Austin whispers and walks over to the drivers side. I hop into the passenger seat and pull the seat up, giving Cassidy the space she never gave me. Cassidy swings her legs into the truck and I buckle myself in. Austin buckles himself in and starts to drive again. I can already tell that he's mad at Cassidy so I turn on the radio for him to calm down. The end of It's Time echos through the truck.  
"It's time to begin, isn't it?

I get a little bit bigger, but then I'll admit

I'm just the same as I was

Now don't you understand

That I'm never changing who I am" Austin and I sing. Austin doesn't know this but when he let me sing the line of 'I don't ever wanna let you down, I don't ever wanna leave this town.' I was singing to him. I don't want to let him down with the song's like what happened with_ hers_. I look at Austin as the songs change to Youth by Daughter. I've listened to this song many times, most of them I'm crying by the second chorus and the other times I was reading a very amazing and powerful book called_ 'The Perks Of Being A Wallflower'_. I sing along and can't help but notice the tears welling in my eyes amd my voice cracks as I sing.  
"Are you okay, Alls." Austin asks.  
"Yeah, that song just gets to me evry time." _How don't you see that I'm head over heals in love with you Austin Moon?_

* * *

**_AN: Hey! Late update I know but I just wanted to say that I do not own any of the songs or The Perks Of Being A Wallflower. I love the book and I can't wait for the movie. Who has read The Perks Of Being A Wallflower? Let me know in the reveiws. Thanks! Love Ya! _**


	12. Chapter 12

**Take Me Or Leave Me**

**~Ally's P.o.v.~**

*****Chapter 12*****

We drop off Cassidy at her house, grab my stuff from my house and finally head to Austin's.  
"Raindrops on roses and the girls in white dresses And the sleeping with the roaches and the taking best guesses At the shade of the sheets and before all the stains And a few more of your least favorite things" the radio sing's, I know the song and so does Austin. It's called Build God, Then We'll Talk by Panic! at the disco. The song ends as we pull into Austin's drive way.  
"You did bring a bathing suit, right?" Austin asks  
"Crap!"  
"It's okay, Em has extras."  
"Kay?" I hear a motercycle, two cars and a pick up truck drive down the street, the motercycle parks in the driveway, one car with only one person in it parks out front of the house, the second car parks in front of Austin's neighbour's house and the pick-up truck park's across the street. There's two people on the motercycle and Austin rolls down his window.  
"You know mom hates when your on that thing Em." I see Emma shrug.  
"Well, she's not home; and Dan's a really safe driver, you know that!"  
"Hey!" Dan says defensively. "Your mum would kill me if anything happened to you!" he states, we laugh. I get out of the car and grab my bag shutting the door behind me. A girl with brown hair and a guy with blackish/brown hair gets out of the blue pick-up truck that's parked across the street. Trish and Dez get out of Dez's car and Trish slams the door walking away from him and to the front door of the house.  
"Austin keys!" Trish yells and Austin throw's his house keys to her but she takes a step forward and they hit the pavement.  
"Nice aim Einstein." Trish says.  
"It would have been right to you if you didn't move!" Austin argues.  
"Both of you shut up! Will you?" Dez yells from the other side of the drive way.  
"Em!" the girl yells, when Emma steps off the bike and take's the helmet off.  
"Sam!" Emma yells, quickly engulphing the girl into her arms.  
"Hey!" the young man says walking over to Austin and I.  
"Hey Patrick." Austin says hoping out of his truck, waving at the guy.  
"Hello." I say shyly. Dez walks over and Austin and Dez do their signature handshake.  
"Whattttt up!" they screech at the same time and walk away.  
"I'm Patrick." Patrick says walking closer to me and sticking out his hand.  
"I'm Ally." I say shaking his hand.  
"It's nice to meet you Ally." Patrick says letting go of my hand, and leaning on Austin's truck. I do the same.  
"It's nice to meet you too Patrick." Silence lingers in the air around the two of us; while Dan, Sam, Austin, Dez and Emma talk over by the motercycle.  
"Are you trying out for the school's musical?" Patrick breaks the silence. I look at his face, he's not even looking at me yet I still know that the question was directed to me, because I'm the only one in ear-shot.  
"Yes. Are you?" I ask, he turns to look at me while I speak.  
"Yes. I wanted it to be The Rocky Horror Picture Show but oh well. Who are you auditioning for?" Patrick says looking back at the group across the driveway.  
"Mimi, you?"  
"Collins."  
"Mark and Rogers best-friend?" I ask.  
"Yes."  
"Cool." I turn back looking at the two blond haired people surrounded by people with red, brown and black hair. It looks like a group of 'populars' to me.  
"Good luck, Ally."  
"You too, Parick." Silence fills the air again, but this time it's not so bad.  
"Hey, Patrick?" I ask looking at him. He turns his head and looks at me.  
"Are we always going to be the out-casts?" I ask, looking back at them.  
"What do you mean Ally?"  
"Your the kid who's graduating in what a year tops? you have English class with me and you were at the top of the food chain, if you get what I mean. Now look around you Patrick, Austin is popular, Dez is popular cause he's known Austin his whole life, Sam can choose where she want's to be, Emma loves to read and studies hard and is trying to get into a great collage, and Dan he's on the football team, made it his first year in highschool and usually kids that young don't make first cut let alone make the team. Now look at me; trying to fit in were I obviously don't, wanting so bad for that one guy to notice me even though I know it won't happen. Love is just a bunch of bull shit and so is popularity; but look at it this way, in school there are a bunch of groups, Jocks, Cheerleaders, Emo's, Punk, Goth, the Film Makers, the Artists, the Loners, the Bookworms, and in the middle of all this shit there's us. Along with the other people who don't fit in; so guy's who like guy's-"  
"Gay's" Patrick cuts me off.  
"and girl's who like girl's-"  
"Lesbian's" he cuts me off again.  
"we're all just in the middle, we could be anywhere we wanted really. Maybe not in the popular group but pretty close up there."  
"We could be."  
"We could be what?" I ask looking at him, he looks back and smiles.  
"In the popular group. Come on Ally, were you even on the scale last year?"  
"No."  
"Now look where you are! Austin, Emma, Josh and Jeff Moon's house. The most popular kids in our high-school are your best friends."  
"You could be anywhere too."  
"What do you mean?"  
"You hang out with them."  
"Only alone Ally and Austin used to ditch us all the time for shitty, slutty girls all the time. He stopped when you came into his life." I just stand there, leaning on the side of Austin Moon's truck, staring at my new friend Patrick dumbfounded by the words that just left his mouth.  
"Really?"  
"Yes."  
"Well Patrick, I've got something to tell you."  
"What's that Ally?"  
"On Monday, I want you, Sam, Emma, Dan, Trish, Dez, Austin and I to sit together."  
"Ally."  
"Patrick." I look at him and I use the puppy dog eyes. "Please."  
"Ugh, fine. You win this time."  
"Yay!" I say happily. I smile at Patrick and he smiles back.  
"What are you so happy about?" Austin asks standing beside me.  
"Ahh! Austin you scared me!" I say turning around to face Austin.  
"What are you so happy about?" he repeats.  
"Patrick, Sam, Emma and Dan are going to sit with us at lunch on Monday." I smile at him. He smiles back, Patrick walks away with the other red head that got out of his car not to long ago.  
"Hey Patrick!"  
"Hey Ron!" Patrick says; so the red head is Ron, okay good to know.  
"He's gay." Austin whispers in my ear. I turn to look at him.  
"Who, Patrick, or Ron?"  
"Patrick."  
"Are you sure Ron's not gay too?" We laugh.  
"Ye- well no but there is a possibility."  
"I know Patrick is gay, Austin."  
"How?"  
"He told me he was trying out for Collins, he didn't try anything funny while you were gone, and he's sensitive. It's not that hard to read between the lines."  
"Oh."  
"He's a really nice kid."  
"I know, Alls."  
"How do you know each other?"  
"Dez was in a foster home until he was nine. Then they adopted him. Patrick is Dez's brother, well foster brother."  
"Oh, and Sam?" I ask, suddenly wanting to know how they met.  
"Patrick's step-sister. Their parent's got married like a year before they adopted Dez." Austin explains.  
"They seem really nice."  
"They are. You'll really like Sam." Austin says as we walk to the front door.  
"So is Cassidy still coming over?" I ask once we're in the house.  
"I don't know." We walk into the living room his hand tangled in mine since we were at the truck. But neither of us noticed since it was such a normal act.  
"Austin!" Sam call's outn sing-song voice echoing through the hallway.  
"What!?" he yells out.  
"Who's your girlfriend?" Sam asks stepping into veiw. I pull our hands apart and side step away from Austin.  
"We're not; we're just, ugh!" we say in union. Sam and Emma laugh and I blush, heat rising to my cheeks.  
"We're best-friends." I explain.  
"Sure, that's it." Sam and Emma say sarcastically.  
"Who want's to go swimming?!" Austin ask. I quickly rush to his side and stand on my tip-toes.  
"Austin you know about-" I whisper.  
"Em, Ally forgot her bathing suit. Can she borrow one?" he asks, I fall back to my flat feet and my face flushes.  
"Sure. Come on Ally!" Emma says and Sam and Emma grab my wrists and lead me away to torcher me.  
"Have fun!" Patrick says sarcastically. 'Help Me!' I mouth to Austin and Patrick, they laugh as I'm dragged away.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry it's a bit late, Hope You liked it. Will update again sometime this week. Please, please,please R&R! It makes my day brighter when you do! and if you do I'll try to post faster! oh! yeah and check out my new "Monthly Auslly Moments Collection"! Thanks! Love ya!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Take Me Or Leave Me**

**~Ally's P.o.v.~**

*****Chapter 13*****

* * *

15 minutes. 15 minutes and I still haven't got what I came up here for, a bathing suit. I really don't care, give me blue, red, yellow, green anything! I don't care at this point!  
"How 'bout this?" Emma asks holding up a bright geen bikini.  
"Ew, no! So not her colour, no effense." Sam reply's.  
"Non-taken." We've been doing this for almost 20 minutes now.  
"This one?" Emma asks, holding up a yellow bikini. They look at me. "You like my brother, right?"  
"Of course I like him, he's my best friend."  
"No like, like him."  
"Oh." I blush a bright red.  
"I'll take that as a yes." Sam says.  
"This one is perfect then." Emma says handing the bikini.  
"Why's that?" Sam asks looking at Emma and I. "First of all he picked it out and gave it to me as my birthday gift so he must really like it and two-" I cut Emma off.  
"Yellow's his favourite colour." I state simply. There's a knock on the door. *dun, dun, dun, dun, dun. dun, dun.*  
"Who is it!" Sam says in a sing-song voice.  
"Dez!" there's a light thud and an "ow!". "And Austin! A-and Trish!" Dez stutters.  
"Hold on!" I say and quickly change. I get the bottems on and get half the top on, I turn around. "Can you tie it, please." It's quickly tied and I turn around. "Good?" I ask.  
"Great." "Okay, you can come in." Right before the door open's I spin back around. "You can't tell him." I hiss to Emma and Sam.  
"Can't tell who what?" Austin asks standing right behind me. I spin back around.  
"Nobody, nothing" I say quickly.  
"Oh" Austin states obutsely. I watch as his eyes drift over my body and the yellow fabric or lack there of. "You look really pretty Ally." Austin compliments, I blush now self-cautious.  
"Thanks Aus."  
"OKay out! We've gotta change!" Sam yell's pushing us out.  
"What did you do for the last 20 minutes?!" Austin asks.  
"They took 20 minutes to pick this! 20 minutes!"

* * *

After everyone has changed and we're all out in the backyard I sit in a green Orca tube my feet hanging in the water; head back, hair draped over the top of the water and the cold blueish water covering my butt and lapping at my stomach. "G'ah!" I screach as Dez and Patrick jump into the pool.  
"Cannonball!" two guys yell jumping into the pool after Dez and Patrick.  
"Ahhhh!" the two guys pop up and I see that one of them, Jeff has blondish/brown hair and brown eyes and Josh has brownish/blond hair and stunning blue eyes.  
"Ahhh! Dan stop!" Emma yells running into the backyard as Dan chases her with a water gun.  
"Ronald!" Sam yells, Ron stops and Trish squirts water at the back of his head. I decide to get out and jump in so that's what I do. I get out and just as I'm about to jump in I hear _her._  
"Austin!" Cassidy screaches, flirting with him all the while. She run's into the backyard, Austin at her heals. She rushesd past me pushing me while she does. As I fall into the pool I twist my ankle and my body starts to sting as my skin makes contact with the water. "Ally!" I hear my friends yell. I swim up but start to go back down almost instantly. "Help." I say, water rushing into my mouth. I feel hands wrap around my waist. I am pulled out and layed down on a swing with a roof over top. I cough out water and quickly sit up.  
"Ally!" Austin says and wraps his arms tightly around my waist. I gasp and my eye's water. "Ow, my ankle."  
"What happend?" Austin asks pulling back, out of my embrace.  
"My ankle was twisted when I was pushed in.  
"What is your problem Cassidy?!" Sam asks.  
"I didn't mean to push her in!" Cassidy exclaims.  
"Bull-shit! We all know you hate her. Plus you didn't even try to avoid Ally and you still haven't even said sorry to her!" Sam exclaims knowing she has just won. Cassidy huffs off and gets into the pool not saying anything to me or anyone. After a few minutes it's just Austin and I sitting on the swing.  
"Thank you for saving me Aus."  
"Anytime Als." I place my head on his shoulder and his head is placed on mine. My eyes start to droop and my hand falls from his other shoulder to his chest. Feeling his heart beat through his rib-cage.


	14. Chapter 14

**Take Me Or Leave Me**

**~Ally's pov~**

*****Chapter 14*****

* * *

With a click and a flash I'm awake, the radio is on and "Ready Or Not" is playing loudly through the speakers. I feel someone grab my hand, pulling me up off the swing. "C'mon Ally sing!" Sam say's cheerfully. "Oh-kay." I say, the raadio is a bit lower now so they can hear my sleepy voice. "I m the kinda girl who doesn t say a word,  
Who sits at the curb and waits for the world But I m about to break out, about to break out I m like a crook tonight I caught you staring at me and I was thinking clearly And now I m like a bee and I m huntin for the honey And I m kinda shy but you re super fly yeah I could be your kryptonite Like ohh ohh ohh Light my heart up baby like a matchstick Ohh ohh ohh And hit the gas quick Ready or not Here I come Where you at?  
The night is young In the crowd the music s loud but I will find you Ready or not Here I come I like your face Do you like my song?  
Just sing it la la la la la la and I'll find you Ready or not Ready or not Hello my name is...  
Nice to meet you I think you re famous Where have I seen you?  
You ll be my William, I ll be your Kate Livin like a fairytale We could have a palace right next to Oprah 37 cars and a yacht down in Boca Take me away wherever you say Yeah we could be setting sail Like ohh ohh ohh Light my heart up baby like a matchstick Ohh ohh ohh And hit the gas quick Ready or not Here I come Where you at?  
The night is young In the crowd the music s loud but I will find you Ready or not Here I come I like your face Do you like my song?  
Just sing it la la la la la la and I will find you Ready or not Ready or not Ready or not here I come here I come You re like a breath of fresh air in my lungs You and me dance from the night to the dawn Ready or not here I come boy it's on Ready or not here I come here I come You re like a breath of fresh air in my lungs You and me dance from the night to the dawn Ready or not here I come boy it's on Ready or not Here I come Where you at?  
The night is young In the crowd the music s loud but I will find you Ready or not Here I come I like your face Do you like my song?  
Just sing it la la la la la la and I'll find you Ready or not (You're like a breath of fresh air in my lungs)  
Ready or not (Here I come, ohhhh)  
Ready or not Ready or not Ready or not Ready or not Boombada Boombada Boombada Ready or not!" When I finish my voice isn't sleepy anymore and everyone claps for me, well almost everyone. I laugh and smile, Dez quickly walks into the backyard worry evidant on his face.  
"I have a film project due on tuesday and I don't have a clue what do for it."  
"I have a good idea, Dez." I offer. He looks at me quickly, his eyes brightening.  
"What's that?"  
"I have two song's I can sing and you can make music video's too. Make it like a story."  
"Awesome idea Ally!" Everyone except for Cassidy says.  
"I'll sing them." Cassidy states.  
"No, Ally. What song's?" Dez asks.  
"Jump Then Fall by Taylor Swift and Youth by Daughter. And it's like a love song; the girl loves the guy and she just want's him to see her. Then for the next part is she still loves him but he'll never notice 'cause he has his eyes on another girl."  
"Ally you have to be the lead girl." Dez says.  
"Okay"  
"Austin the "crush"/lead guy and Cassidy as the other girl and the rest of you will be there for Ally, and in the end he still doesn't notice."  
"Alright."  
"We start tomorrow!" Dez exclaims.  
"So who want's to watch RENT!?"

* * *

As we sit in the living room watching the movie Austin sits beside Cassidy, Patrick sits beside Austin and I sit beside Patrick. As Without You starts to play I sing along with the actress who plays Mimi.  
"Without you, the ground thaws, the rain falls, the grass grows.  
Without you, the seeds root, the flowers bloom, the children play.  
The stars gleam, the poets dream, the eagles fly, without you.  
The earth turns, the sun burns, but I die, without you.  
Without you, the breeze warms, the girl smiles, the cloud moves.  
Without you, the tides change, the boys run, the oceans crash.  
The crowds roar, the days soar, the babies cry, without you.  
The moon glows, the river flows, but I die, without you." The guy who plays Roger sing's and I continue with Mimi.  
"Colors renew But I know blue, only blue Lonely blue Within me blue Without you

Without you, the hand gropes, the ear hears, the pulse beats." I look at Austin and Cassidy and I feel tears in my eyes when I see him swipe hair out of her face.  
"The heart yearns!" I sing with "Roger" again.  
"The tears dry, without you.  
Life goes on, but I m gone.  
Cause I die, without you.  
Without you." I sing, and look over at Austin and Cassidy they're kissing. I can't take this anymore.

* * *

~Austin's pov~

As I swipe hair out of Cassidy's face it feel's wrong. I can hear Ally sing 'Without You'. I hear her sniffle and I turn towards Ally. Tears are welling in her eyes and she quickly turns back to the t.v. I'm about to sing with her when Cassidy's lips are attached on mine. My eyes go wide and the song ends and I see Ally run off into the backyard. I push Cassidy off of me.  
"What the hell!" Cassidy says. I walk into the backyard to see Ally jumping into the pool with her clothes on. She comes back up and looks at me eyes red and puffy.  
"Hey." "Hey" she says as I walk over to the side of the pool and sit on the side dropping my feet into the water.  
"What's wrong?"  
"Nothing." she lies.  
"Bull."  
"There's no bull in the backyard." I roll my eyes.  
"I mean that's bull shit. I know you're lying."  
"Oh."  
"Ally!" Trish says walking into the backyard. "Why- oh never mind." Trish says and gets into the pool. "I paused the movie for you two." Trish adds splashing me. I jump in, in my clothes and we start to swim around and splash each other.


	15. Chapter 15

**Take Me Or Leave**

**~Ally's pov.~**

*****Chapter 15*****

* * *

Cassidy left last night, I don't know why. I wake up in boxers and... Austin's shirt? Did I pick up the wrong cup last night? Oh God. I quickly sit up and look around. I'm in Emma's room with Em, Sam Jen and Trish.  
"Well, good morning." Sam says, I stretch.  
"Morning." I say yawing. "Just one question. How did I get Austin's shirt? And who's boxers?"  
"uh hah."  
"Did I take the wrong cup last night?"  
"No! You wanna know how you got his shirt. Oh and they're Austin's boxers."  
"Yes. Oh! and why isn't Cassidy here?"  
"Great two in one. Well, you fell asleep on Austin's shoulder and Austin fell asleep with his head on yours and his arm around you and I fell asleep beside Trish who fell asleep leaning on Dez. Cassidy was trying to cuddle with Austin but being un-secsesful. Patrick, Ron, Em and Dan all fell asleep watching something like Rocky Horror or something. Do you remember up till the part you fell asleep?" Sam asks, I nod.  
" Yes. Austin, Trish and I got out of the pool, changed and finished the movie."  
"Yeah, well while you were sleeping the jealous bitch picked you up and threw you into the deep end of the pool. We're lucky you didn't get a concusion. We all woke up to your scream. Patrick ran and got towels, Cassidy stood there looking stupid and crazzzyyyyyy" Sam held "crazy" and started talking again. "Jen -Josh's 'Girl-that's-a-friend'" she used air quotes. "but-he-really-want's-to-be-his-actual-girlfriend-who-came-here-just-after-you-and-Austin-fell-asleep- jumped in after you, Austin was freaking out on Cassidy while pacing and running his hands through his hair and rubbing the back of his neck, he was yelling at Cassidy to and I quote "Get the fuck outta my house, get the fuck outta my face and your lucky she's not hurt." and Emma and I stared at Austin and I whispered to Em "If he doesn't like Ally now I wonder what he'll act like when he relises he does." and she whispered back "He's never said that to a girl like Cassidy. Oh my god. He look's like he could kill her." I heard Cassidy start to fake cry and she told Austin that you hate him and everyone of us and Austin just looked at her like was crazy. "Are you fucking mental? Really something must be wrong with your head." he said. "Ally loves us. She puts up with you and I wish I would have told you no. Non of this should happen to Ally she put up with you for me and I don't want you here anymore." Cassidy stood there speachless. Joah and Jeff packed her shit. Trish, Em and I wrapped you and Jen in towels. You cried and kicked Cassidy out. When he came back he wrapped you in a hug; you guy's hugged and when we came back inside he gave you the clothes you are wearing. You started crying again and Austin wouldn't leave your side, I told him that he should go to the bathroom or something after an hour and when he yelled at me to "Leave us alone I don't want anymore shit to happen to her tonight!"." air quotes again. "You put your head on his chest and I walked across the room. He asked what you were doing and you told him that you were listening to his heart. Listening to him breath. Making sure he was alive, you were alive, this was real. You fell asleep soon after that, listening to his heart beat. He didn't want to leave you here but we told him it was either that or we'd make fun of him if anything..." there is a pause. "Funny. Happened durring the night. He got beat red and carried you here. Put you down said goodnight and went to bed, or went with the guys one of the two." Sam finish's. After a few minutes there's a knock on the door. Sam puts a finger over her lips, "Who is it?" she calls.  
"Austin. I came to check on Ally." Sam makes motions for me to pretend I'm sleeping and thats what I do.  
"Come in." she half sing-songs. I quickly lay back down and my eyes flutter shut when I hear the door open and close again. "She's sleeping." Sam lie's, I hear his footsteps so distinct. He walks to me and sit's on the air-mattress I'm laying on making it sink under his weight. I feel his fingers brush my hair out of my face and his lips on my forehead, then cheek and his breath on my ear and neck, I almost shivered but held it in best I could with only a little shiver instead of the one I mentally had and I mentally sighed.  
"Morning Als." he whispers, I amlost shiver again. Almost. My eyes flutter open and I smile and flip onto my back looking up at him instead of laying on my side looking away from the door. I wrap my arms around him and pull him into a hug.  
"Morning Aus." I hear Sam laugh and we pull apart my face going almost a pinkish colour and she smiles at us. "Way to keep up the "she's sleeping" act Ally." she laughs. Austin gets up my arm de-linking from around his neck. He starts walking back to the door when he asks.  
"Pancakes?" I giggle and Sam smirks.  
"Sure." I manage to get out. Austin get's a glowing smile on his face and exits Emma's bedroom. I get up brush my hair and put it up in a pony-tail. When I walk out into the kitchen Austin is standing infront of the stove, I'm staring at him just now noticing that he's shirt-less. I flip my gaze back to the rest of the room. Sam's making milk-shakes, Dez is talking to Josh, Jen and Jeff; Trish is now in the bathroom and Em and Dan are hanging out with Ron. I turn to my side and Patrick is standing next to me.  
"You like him." it's a statement, not a question.  
"Who?" stupid question but, who cares.  
"Austin." again, a statement.  
"How-?"  
"Ally, I can tell. Everyone can tell, he's just too... what's the word?"  
"Obtuse?"  
"Huh?"  
"It mean's: Annoyingly insensitive or slow to understand, or Difficult to understand."  
"Oh, well than yeah. He's just obtuse."

* * *

**A/N: Let me know what you think :) **


	16. Chapter 16

**Take Me Or Leave**

**~Ally's pov.~**

*****Chapter 16*****

* * *

"Action!" Dez yells.  
_"I relize your laugh is the best sound I have ever heard."_ I sing holding my cell phone to my ear.  
"Cut! Great job guy's, and that's a wrap for today!" Dez yell's all of us smile, hug, clap or screech. We've just finished the first song "Jump Then Fall" today. This song show's how I've fallin' in love with Austin and we're best-friend's, but he doesn't see how I've fallin' for him. Patrick, Sam and Trish are there for me as Cassidy break's my heart by taking Austin. Tomorrow we will be shooting "Youth" and in that Cassidy will keep winning Austin over as my heart shatters and by the end of it I have cut my wrist and then at the end Austin knocks on the door and when I open it Austin sees the cuts and I shut the door and slide down the wall crying. That will be it, it will be over. Austin run's up to me smiling.  
"Als!" I turn and look up at him.  
"What's up?!" I ask, with more energy than I have in my whole body. "We're going out today, all of us. Me, you, Trish, Dez, Em, Dan, Ron, Sam, Patrick and-"  
"Cassidy. Where are we going today?"  
"The beach!"  
"O-kay!"

* * *

~Austin's pov.~  
As we sit on the beach Ally in the yellow bikini Em told her she could keep for our place and me beside her. The guy's are checking out Ally and I am, I don't know... jealous? No I can't be. But deep down I know I am. One guy look's at Ally like she's meat and eat want's to... _SHUT UP!_ Anyway he's just staring at her.  
"Ally?"  
"Yes?" she asks looking at me her skin starting to get pink and her sunglasses slipping down her nose.  
"You wanna go for a swim?" I ask. She takes her sunglasses off her face and her brown orbs widen.  
"After last night, not a chance."  
"Please." I say holding "please" and giving her that look I know she can't say no to.  
"Only if you stay with me." now she give's me the look she know's I can't say no to. Damn me and my sudden... softness? for Ally.  
"Of course."

* * *

"Austin! I can't touch bottom here!" Ally screaches.  
"You're okay Als. Just hold onto me and you'll be fine. You're safe, trust me." her petite hand's wrap tightly around my neck and our body's press tighter together. "Feel better?" I ask.  
"A bit."  
"It's only to my shoulders, you're fine!" I exclaim.  
"Austin, the top of my head is under your shoulder!" I laugh.  
"Awe, you're just a 'fun sized' song writer."  
"I am not! I grew! Even my dad said so!"  
"You're still shorter than me!" I reason.  
"You're just a giant!" she yells, staring deeply into my eye's. "You can be such an ass sometime's" I hear her whisper.  
"And you're my 'fun sized' Ally!" I yell back. I stop breathing as I notice that I just said _'My'_ and _'Ally'_ in the same sentence.  
"Y-your's?" she asks.  
"M-"  
"Austin!" Cassidy cuts me off. I pull Ally closer before Cassidy could get any closer.  
"Mine." I whisper, her lips are placed lightly, sweetly on my cheek and I can't help but blush as I smile at Ally. I can't help but think as she smile's back shyly. _Am I falling for my best friend?_

* * *

**A/N: I know it's not long but the chapter's will be posted sooner so if it's shorter you will understand why. A song scene in chapter 25. A... surprise scene in chapter 19. And that's all I can tell you for now without giving away any spoilers. PM if you want those spoilers or spoiler. Don't forget to tell me what you think will happen and what do you think will happen in the up coming chapters?**


	17. Chapter 17

**Take Me Or Leave Me**

**~Ally's pov~**

*****Chapter 17*****

* * *

_I'm his! Austin Moon just called me his!_ "Well you're my giant." I whisper in his ear. I can see the smile spread across his face and _is that a blush? No it can't be. You're just day-dreaming Ally._ Someone's perfect un-touched finger nails taps Austin's shoulder as her voice ring's through the air spinning around us.  
"Austin!" Cassidy's voice ring's through my ear's making my head instantly pound.  
"Yeah?" he asks turning us around; evidently putting me in deeper water the water now splashing over his shoulder's and onto his neck closer to his chin. So it's even deeper than he told me now I really can't touch bottom.  
"Throw me?" she asks, but to me it's a stab to my heart. Patrick's word's this morning come flooding back_ "Everyone can tell, he's just too... obtuse"_ _She know's, she has to know. She know's what this is doing to me_, and the relization crossing over my face makes her face light up with joy. She's breaking my heart just like in the video but this is real life. There's no re-takes and if it end's the same way I think I'll die.  
"Sure." he answers letting go of me I start to instantly sink but keep my-self up. I quickly sink under the water feet sinking into the sand, holding my breath and pushing back up to re-fill my lungs with air. This happens a few more time's till I finally hold my breath staying under the blue salty water. _Would it be so bad? Would it be so bad to stay here, without her, without my stupid "crush", without my stupid mushy heart._ I swim back up and see Austin and..._ her_ walking back to the shore. I sink back down and shuffle my feet into the sand holding my breath, after a few long seconds I let out the breath I was holding, staying under water. Strong muscular arm's wrap around my waist pulling me out of the water. I gasp for air, it barely filling my lungs before being puffed out again. Tear's... _(or is it water dripping from my eye lashes?)_ drip down my cheecks and back into the salty water.  
"Ally I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have let you go." Austin says pulling me into him. His chest touching mine, my arms around his neck and his around my waist. I start to cough and water comes up too. The water landing on Austin's shoulder and running down his back. "Come on." he says, picking me up and starts to walk back to shore.  
"I'm sorry." I whisper.  
"For what?" he asks.  
"Getting water on your shoulder and back." I say wiping off his shoulder.  
"Ally we're in wa-" I cut him off.  
"The water I choughed up, it hit your shoulder and ran down your back, I watched it."  
"Oh. It's okay Als. I understand." We get back to the shore and I hear Cassidy.  
"Awe did wittle Ally need to be saved?" she asks from her towel.  
"I'm short, I've got it. But what I don't understand why you didn't tell anyone you new was still under-water." I say aloud. Austin place's me on my towel and sit's beside me, he lay's back and I put my sunglasses back on and lay beside Austin.

* * *

Sarah, Cristian, Dallas and some other populars that I learned their name's are Brad, Dalan and a guy with the nick-name, Frosty. I'm not sure why he has that nick-name he just does. The 'populars' show up at the beach, Sarah walk's around in a bikini that cover's almost nothing, I lay still like I'm sleeping and I can see Cristian's, Brad's and Frosty's eyes trace over my body. I watch Austin and he has a very annoyed and _jealous?_ look on his face.  
"Sarah! Cristian! Dallas! Frosty! Brad! Dalan!" Cassidy says getting up and running to her friend's and hugging them one by one. Cassidy and Sarah whsiper to each-other and point to me laughing. The warm October wind dance's across the beach and I shiver, the warm air becoming instantly cold to me. I stand and wrap the towel around me like a blanket and sit back beside Austin.  
"You okay Als?" Austin asks looking at me.  
"Cold." I reply looking back at him. His hair falling in his beautiful, amazing, perfect brown eyes.  
"Cold?" he asks, I nod. "Ally it's October in Miami. It's still warm here." he says moving my hair out of my view.  
"I know but _-achoo!-_ I'm cold."  
"Let me see." Austin says placing his hand on my fore-head. "Ally!" he say's loudly.  
"What?! What did I do?" I ask scared now.  
"Austin, what were you doing?" Emma ask's with everyone now standing around us.  
"Ally, you're really warm and Em I was seeing if she has a fever." Austin say's taking his hand off my forehead and starts to pack up our stuff.  
"Well, you're doing wrong." Em states._  
"Achoo! Achoo! Achoo!"_ I sneeze.  
"Three!" Brad yell's  
"Sorry, he has a problem with that." Cassidy explains.  
"Are we going to the doctors?" I ask Austin.  
"Well I'm not sure if we're going to the doctors Ally. Then how do you do it Em, and you sound freakishly like mom." Austin says, still packing. When he's done he looks at Em.  
"You put your cheek on her forehead, like this." Em says demonstrating on Dan.  
"Oh" he says and place's his cheek on my forehead. "Do I have a fever? _Achoo! Achoo!_" I ask, sneezing.  
"I think." Austin say's pulling back. Emma walk's over and put's her cheek on my forehead. She pulls back and look's from me to Austin. "Does she?" he ask's, Emma nod's. I close my eye's tightly as cloudiness take's over my brain. "Okay Als, let's get you home and rested." Austin helps me stand up.  
"Wow" I mumble.  
"What's wrong?" Austin asks, I feel like I'm swaying a tad but I'm probably not.  
"I'm dizzy."  
"Okay, let's get you home." Austin says handing our bags to someone and picking me up bridal style, carrying me to his truck.  
"Who's home?" I whisper in his ear.  
"Who's do you think?" he asks.  
"Your's?" I ask.  
"Ally you're part of the family so our's."  
"Okay." I say, smiling.

* * *

**A/N: Thank's to everyone who is reading my story! Please let me know what you think and if you want to know anything PM me :) **


	18. Chapter 18

**Take Me Or Leave Me**

**~Austin's pov~**

*****Chapter 18*****

* * *

"Ah!" I yell as the bubbling, spilling hot water hit's my finger tips. I hear foot-step's bounding the stair-case.  
"Austin? What happened? Are you okay?" her sweet, small voice asks. She walk's into the kitchen wearing one of my shirts and short shorts.  
"I'm fine, just sit." I say picking up a bowl, putting ice cubes in it and putting soup in it. I do the same with the next bowl. I place the first bowl in front of Ally and the second in front of myself sitting down across form Ally. I take a few mouthfulls of the hot liquid and look up at Ally to see her pushing her spoon around in the broth.  
"Eat up." I say, going back to eatting, thinking she would start to eat.  
"I-I'm not hungry." she reply's dropping her spoon with a clanck into the bowl, and pushing it away.  
"Ally, come on you have to eat." I say pushing the bowl back to her.  
"No! Austin!" she whines, and pushes it away again.  
"Ally do you need me to feed it to you, because you know I will." I say sternly. Her eye's widen. Like a deer cought in headlights. "Ally, you have to eat now or when you get really hungry and go to eat just the smell will make you want to... be sick to your stomach." I say finishing off the last of my soup.  
"But I'm sick to my stomach now!" she cries. I give her a stern look.  
"Ally." I say warningly.  
"Austin!" she whines.  
"Please, for me?" I ask, giving her the face that she can't say no too.  
"Fine" I smile at her softness and push the warm soup back in front of her. She starts to eat and there's a knock... or a lot of knocks on the door. **BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG.**  
"I'll get it." I stand up and walk to the sink placing my bowl in there. I turn back around. "And finish all of that or I'll feed you whatevers left in the pot." I say. There's loud banging on the front door and I yell out. "God, Give Me A Minute!" I jog to the door and fling it open.  
"Austin!" Sam and Patrick yell.  
"Hi?" I ask. _Why are they here? I thought it was just going to be Austin&Ally time._ "What are you doing here?" I ask trying my best to be polite.  
"Dez finished editing today's shoot!" Sam says excitedly.  
"And?" I ask expectantly.  
"And what?" Patrick asks.  
"How does it look?" I ask. Ally walk's over to me and places her head lightly on my arm.  
"How does what look?" she asks quitely.  
"The edited video of today's shoot." Sam explains.  
"Oh."  
"It look's great!" Sam says.  
"You wanna come in ? We were just about to watch a movie." I ask, _why did I ask? God damn it!_  
"Sure." Patrick says, Sam hit's him in the shoulder whispering something in his ear. I turn facing Ally closing the door and locking it in one swift movement.  
"I thought it was Austin&Ally time?" Ally asks with a pout and a sad face.  
"I'm sorry Als, I want it to be. But I can't be rude." I say  
"I know. But promise we'll get Austin&Ally time soon?"  
"Promise." I say hugging her.

* * *

"Awe! I love it! Christmas gifts!" I faintly hear Sam say happily. I hear shuffling around me and I feel wieght on my chest.  
"Shhh, you'll wake them." Patrick whispers fiercly. A phone ring's, Emma's cell phone specifaclly.  
"Hello?" Emma asks, I guess she came home after Ally and I fell asleep..._ oh that's who I'm laying with._ "oh, Hey Trish. Sick? Really? You think you caught it from Ally?" There's a pause and since I'm pretending to sleep, I can't tell what's going on. "Awe well we all hope you feel better Trish." another pause, but shorter this time. "Yeah, I'll tell 'em. Okay, bye." Em hang's up, I assume.  
"Tell who, what?" Ally asks._ Wow she's full of question's today._ I keep my eye's shut trying to stay as calm as possible. I feel Ally's weight leave my chest, but I keep my hand on her stomach or hip, one of the two. She doesn't move it so I assume it's okay there. "Trish wanted me to twll you and Austin that she's sick anf to tell you to-" there's a long pause.


	19. Chapter 19

**Take Me Or Leave Me**

**~Ally's pov~**

*****Chapter 19*****

* * *

There's a long pause before Emma starts talking again. She checks that Austin's still asleep; which he is _or at least I think he is._ "Tell him soon, don't leave it waiting too long." she finishes. I understand what she's saying. _Trish's telling me to tell Austin how I feel about him soon and not to leave it waiting till the last minute. But I saw him kiss Cassidy and that broke my heart a little. But he also screamed at her and kicked her out after throwing me into the pool and stayed with me until I fell asleep, then even after that he didn't want to leave. Just nobody new what would have happened in the morning and I sure as hell wouldn't have known what to do._  
"But what if I tell him and he doesn't have the same feeling's, I'll be broken-hearted and I'll look and feel like an idiot." I explain to Em.  
"Trust me Ally. He like's you, you're just being too..."  
"Obtuse!" Patrick cuts in.  
"Thanks Patrick." I say flatly.  
"You're just being too obtuse too see it." Emma say's, I look over to the sleeping blond beside me and smile.  
"Okay, I'll try." I say, brushing my finger-tips over his fore-head moving his bangs from his eyes.

* * *

~Austin's pov~  
_Tell him soon? Him?! Who is he and what does she need to tell him?! Does she love someone and doesn't know how to tell them? Is it about Dallass? Get it Dall-ass. Hahahah I'm too funny, anyway back to the task at hand. If he hurt's her I'll kill him! Whatever, Patrick said obtuse, maybe he know's something. Note To Self: Look up the word obtuse to see what it means._ I hear foot-step's echo out of the room and I feel a hot breath on my neck and ear.  
"Austin." Ally whispers, I stay silent and the air around us fills with silence. "Austin." Ally whispers moving closer to me.  
"mmmm." I hum.  
"Wake up." she whispers, I can hear the smile in her voice. I feel her beath leave my neck and the couch shifts.  
"Why?" I ask, a whine in my voice. I open my eyes slowly to see that Ally's paler than when we went to watch the movie and her lips are dry and cracking.  
"Because." she says smiling, holding the word longer than needed. "You're it!" she yells, poking my stomach. She jumps over the back of the couch and takes off up the stairs. I playfully roll my eyes and take off after her yelling.  
"I'm going to get you Ally!"

* * *

"Haha! I got you!" I yell stradling Ally on the couch in the "practice room" at home. Pinning her arms under my legs and tickling her. We're both laughing, and breathing deeply trying to catch our breath but not being able too.  
"Austin!" Ally yells laughing and giggling. "Ow, Austin!" she screeches I keep ticking her, Ally's now squirming under me. "Austin!" she cries out. "Austin, please stop! It hurts!" her voice breaks as she calls out. "Austin, you're hurting me!" she cry's tears slip down her cheeks and I instantly stop my movements, still stradiling her I wipe away her tears.  
"I'm sorry Als, I didn't mean to hurt you. I was just joking around." I say letting her arms out from under my legs. Suddenly I'm flipped over my back hitting the couch making it bounce a few times. Ally stradles me just like I did her and starts tickling me. After a few minutes of this I hear yelling down-stairs. I sit up knocking Ally into my lap, her legs wraped tightly around my waist, my arms tightly wrapped around her. "You're such an ass!" I hear Emma yell.  
"Well at least I hangout with my friends unlike you! You start dating him and all it is from you two is 'screw you' or 'shut up' and its not like Dan hasn't told me 'you should get a girlfriend' well to let you two know I have one! You're just never around anymore, always 'too busy' doing other 'more important' things." Ron yells.  
"Studying and getting good grades is important Ronald! And if you told us you had a girlfriend we would have hung out with you two!" Emma yells.  
"So what, can't hangout with me alone anymore?" Ron asks obviously annoyed.  
"You make face's! Or you say 'no PDA around me' or 'get a room'. You don't like hanging out with us!" Emma yells, trying to mimick Ron's voice which Ally and I both find funny.  
"I'm sorry for them. and I'm sorry for making you cry. I really do hate seeing you cry." I say staring into Ally's beautiful brown eyes.  
"It's okay. A-and do you really?" she asks.  
"Hate seeing you cry?" I ask, she nods feircly. "Of course." I say. I start to lean in without thinking but since I don't know what my feelings are at the moment, I go with it. Ally leans in too. Her eye's flutter shut when our lips are centameters apart, mine do too. I can almost feel her lips on mine._ We're going to kiss!_  
"What are you two-oh." Emma open's my door, there she is standing with the whole group behind her looking in. My eyes flutter open when I hear Emma talking and so does Ally's. Ally and I quickly pull apart, I look at Ally she looks embarassed and _disappointed? Can't be._ _Way to ruin the moment Em._ I'm mentally killing my sister over and over again. She couldn't have just kept fighting with Ron for a few more minutes. I would finally know what I feel for Ally.  
"I'm sorry." Ally whispers, rushing past me and everyone else. I get up walking after her.  
"Ally! Ally I'm sorry!" Emma shouts. With a slam the bathroom door shuts and everyone looks at Emma.  
"Way to go Emma. 'Let's go see what they're doing'!" Sam say's smaking Emma on the forehead.  
"Thanks a lot Em." I say sarcastically.  
"What do you mean?" Emma asks.  
"I mean, I was just about to find out how I feel for Ally when _**BOOM!** _you guys walked in. So thanks a lot." I say sarcastically again. I notice what I've said and quickly take lond strides to the bathroom door. I bang on the door mulitipul times when I hear Ally's small, fragile, broken voice.  
"Go away." she says. It breaks me inside to hear her like this.

* * *

**A/N: Okay, so when I posted chaoter 18 it was lik 2am. I'm sorry this was supposed to go up soon after but I was exhausted and I needed rest although I only slept till just after 8. But that's not the point. I'm sorry and there will be cliffhangers to come. And this was the 'surprise scene'. Let me know what you think!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Take Me Or Leave Me**

**~Ally's pov~**

*****Chapter 20*****

* * *

I bang my head against the bathroom door tears flowing over the other's path's.  
"Ally?"  
"Leave! Me! Alone!" I yell banging on the door, the tears evidant in my voice.  
"Ally, it's only me." Austin says.  
"Just, please leave me alone Austin." I put my head in my hands and silently cry but the door shakes as my body racks with sobs. I hear a sigh from the other side of the door and someone slide down it.  
"Ally, c'mon open the door." he say's. "It's just me. They all went downstairs."  
"No!" I cry.  
"Ally, open this door or I'm coming in." Austin says, I can hear the agrivation in his voice and I hear him stand up off the ground.  
"How, it's locked." I state simply.  
"Ally, it's not like I haven't picked a lock before. This lock in-peticular." he say's fiddling with the door handle. I hear foot-steps leave, then a minute later they're back. "Five" he says warningly, I move away from the door and over to the far back wall. "Four" he waits. "Three" I hear shuffling. "Two" I hear the lock on the door Click. "One." he says stepping into the bathroom with a butter-knife in hand. "See," he says holding up the knife. "I have my ways." I laugh.  
"Yeah, un-locking the door with a butter-knife." I smile.  
"Hey! It works!" we laugh and when our laughter dies down he smiles at me and my smile brightly returns. I pat the floor next to me and in two steps he's standing beside me. He slides down the wall, back pressed against the wall. I lean into him and he kisses the top of my head. I can feel his smile on my head and I grab his hand, holding his hand tightly. "Ally?" Emma asks stepping into view.  
"Yes?" I ask, she sit's across from Austin and I. "You okay?"  
"Tired." I almost whisper.  
"You wanna lie down?" Austin asks. I think about it for a few minutes.  
"Can we watch a movie?" I get nod's from my best friend and his sister. "okay" I say. Austin stands up pulling me up with him.

* * *

I wake up covered in sweat,_ in Austin's bed. Wait, what?! Austin's bed?! Last I remember I was on the couch watching a movie with Austin and everyone else._ I get up and open his door, when I do I'm greated with a lovely cool breeze. "Austin!" I yell out, there's no answer. "Emma! Sam! Patrick!" I yell, still no answer. "Anyone?!" still... nothing. I walk downstairs and look around. The t.v. is off and I hear music coming from outside. I walk to the back door and put my hands on the door handle. I feel hands on my shoulder and I turn around screaming and theres Dez laughing.  
"Dez!" I yell, angrily. I open the door and walk out into the backyard. It starts to spin with each step I take. "Austin?" I ask seeing a mop of blond hair and a tall muscular but blurry young man get out of the pool.  
"Yes Ally?" he asks drying off and walking over to me. We sit on the swing behind us and he looks at me.  
"I'm really dizzy again and I'm hot." I whine. Austin mumbles something I don't understand "What?" I ask.  
"Nothing" he says putting a hand on my leg. "Em!" he yell's, his voice ringing through my ears.  
"What! What's wrong!" she asks quickly running over to us.  
"It's Ally, she say's she's dizzy again and the she's hot."  
"Are you sure you don't think she's hot?" Emma asks.  
"Shut up Em!" Austin hiss' loudly and angrily.  
"Ally, can I ask you a few questions?" I nod. "Ally, do you feel light headed?" Emma asks, I can feel Austin's eye's on me, I nod. "Do you have a fever?" she asks.  
"I-I don't know." my sore throat as I speak.  
"Can I check?" Austin asks, I nod. His cheek presses against my fore-head, he pulls back. "Yeah you do Ally."  
"Sore throat?" she asks, I nod. "Confusion?" I shake my head no.  
"Is it bad?" Austin asks. I think Emma nod's but I ccan't tell.  
"Let's get her to a hospital." Emma says. Austin's eyes widen.  
"It's_ that_ bad?" Austin asks. Emma nods.  
"She has dehidration, Austin." Emma says._ I should have known._

* * *

**A/N: What do you think's gonna happen? Please R&R!**


	21. Chapter 21

**Take Me Or Leave Me**

**~Austin's pov~**

*****Chapter 21*****

* * *

"Allyson Dawson." the nurse at the hospital calls. I get up and take long quick strides over to her.  
"Is she okay? When can I see her?" is the first thing that comes out of my mouth. The nurse puts a hand on my shoulder and slightly squeezes.  
"She's fine dear, just a mild case of dehidration. She can go home soon, it's a good thing you got her here when you did or else it could have been worse." the nurse says taking her hand off my shoulder and walks away. I walk back to the gang and start pacing in front of them.  
"Austin, just calm down. What did the nurse say?" Sam asks. I run my hands through my hair.  
"That it's just a mild case of dehidration nad she can go home soon. Oh yeah and if we didn't get her here when we did it could have been worse." I look at Emma.  
"She'll be okay, Austin." Emma say's. I walk over to Emma and sit beside her.  
"I don't know what I'd do if she wasn't." I whisper, she must have heard me because she grabs my hand and squeezes. "She will be." Em says.  
"It's my fault, Em."  
"Austin," she say's sadly.  
"It is! I should have taken care of her. I shouldn't have went out back, I should have made sure she ate all of the soup I made. I should have stayed with her. Oh god, I'm a horrible best-friend." I say putting my hands over my face.  
"Austin, stop this! She's fine, okay?! You messed up, everyone does! She wont hate you! Do you remember who she wanted when they had to take her and we weren't allowed to go in?" I sit there silent.  
"Who, Austin. Who?!" Emma says staring at me.  
"Me." I mumble.  
"Who?" she asks.  
"Me! Okay, this isn't really helping, Emma." I say.  
"Austin, she wanted you to go with her. She doesn't want to be alone." Sam says.  
"Austin look where you are! A hospital, you hate the hospital but you've been here for over two hours." Em says.  
"Do you think Ally likes hospitals?" Sam asks, I shake my head instantly.  
"Hey guys" Trish says raspily, walking into the waiting room. She looks at me. "Austin are you okay?" she asks, I shake my head 'no' and rub the back of my neck.  
"I'm so sorry Als." I whisper.

* * *

"Em, when can I see Ally?" I ask, unable to get comfertable in the hard chair. I look at Emma and she faces me, her eyes glitter from the lights above our heads.  
"Austin, stop acting like you're five. And how many times do I have to tell you-" Emma's cut off by small, weak, breaking voice.  
"A-austin?" I look up at the person, there's Ally standing beside the nurse. Some colour is already back in her face. I get up and run over to her wrapping her in a hug and spinning her around.  
"Ally!" I say. She squeals and clings onto me tightly. I place her back on the ground but I don't let her out of the embrace. "I'm so sorry."  
"I should have known." She whispers into my chest.  
"I should have stayed with you, not went outside. I should have made sure you ate the soup, I shouldnt have let Sam and Patrick stay. I'm sorry, Als." I whisper.  
"I don't like it here." she says into my chest.  
"I know, we've been here for over 3 hours I think." I say kissing the top of her head.  
"Can we go home?" she asks. I smile when she say's 'home'.  
"Yes, we can go home." I say letting her go. I walk away but she stay's there. I turn around and have her over. "Well, c'mon." I say. She simply holds out her hand. I look at her face, then her hand, then her face again. I walk back to her and grab her hand.

* * *

"Ally." I call out her name, shaking her shoulders.  
"hmmmmm?" she hums. Her eye's flutter open.  
"One; I called your dad, he said you could sleep here again and two. It's midnight and I wanted to know if you wanted to know if you wanted to watch a movie with me." she yawns.  
"Sure." I put a movie in the dvd player in my room and hand Ally a glass of water. She gulps it down place's the cup on the side table and lays back down on my bed.  
"You feelin any better?" I ask her, laying beside her.  
"A bit." she says. I wrap my arm around her and she cuddles closer.  
"Ally, I'm sorry I couldn't go in with you. I really wanted too but they only let family in."  
"I know, I heard you call for me." a blush creep's up onto my face and I hold her tighter.  
"I heard you call for me." there is a pause before I start talking again. "You know it took 3 of the male nurses to hold me back from going in after you. I felt so bad." I say, I feel her head lift up off of my chest and she looks at me.  
"Three?" she asks.  
"Three." I state "and the only reason I stopped when I did was because one of the guy's was about to punch me because you were already long gone but I wouldn't stop fighting them. Then I almost fought him but Patrick, Dez, Ron, Dan, Jeff and Josh all had to pull me away from the guy."  
"Austin, you shouldn't have done that." I laugh. "What?"  
"How did I know you would say that?" I laugh. She smiles and playfully smaks my chest. I give her a painful face my hand fluttering to the place that she hit me. "Ow." I say.  
"Faker. I didn't even hit you that hard." she says putting her head back down on my chest.

* * *

"Austin! Ally! Open up!" Emma yells banging on my bedroom door. My eye's flutter open. "I'm coming in and you better be clothed!" Emma yells opening my door.  
"Morning Em." I yawn. Ally stirs, her face laying up by my shoulder, her arm draped over my bare chest. Her finger's cirl, running over the muscles on my stomach. I smile down at her semi-sleeping form. "Morning Als." she cuddles closer.  
"Shhh, it's not morning yet." she mumbles into my chest. I laugh.  
"Yes it is, Ally-cat. C'mon we need to finish the video today." I laugh, she wines.  
"Aus!"  
"Als!" she lifts her head, her brown eyes looking at my face. She pouts at me and look at her lips, instantly thinking of kissing her but I scold myself just as quickly. I place my fingers on my lips and kiss them, then place them on her lips. She looks at my fingers and kiss' them. "okay?" I ask. She shakes her head 'no' and flops down on my chest and run's her fingers over my chest. "We can sing or watch another movie together. We just have to wait a few hours." I tell her. She picks up her head and looks at me through her eye lashes, and I feel butterfly's in my stomach like I'm going on the biggest roller-coaster ever.  
"Just you and I, Austin&Ally time?" she asks.  
"Austin&Ally time." I say, wiping her hair out of her face. She smiles at me.  
"Can you help me with something though?" She asks sitting up facing me, I sit up as well.  
"Of course."

* * *

**A/N: What do you think?**


	22. Chapter 22

**Take Me Or Leave Me**

**~Ally's pov~**

*****Chapter 22*****

* * *

"That was great Als!" Austin exclaims. We have just finnished singing a cover/duet version of Give Your Heart A Break.  
"Now to post on our website!" I say side hugging Austin smiling. "I'll be right back, going to get water." I say standing on my tip-toes and kissing his cheek. I walk out of the room, I stop at the door and look back at him. He's standing in the same spot smiling and tounching the spot I kissed his cheek. I walk down stairs and grab 2 glasses of water. We have been done with Dez' video for 2 hours now. Dez said he was going to call when it was done and he'll bring it over to show us. I kinda want to watch it alone because it fits how I feel about Austin. I hope it doesn't end the same way though.  
"Ally! Dez is done! He's coming here now, he said that we have to watch it sepratly though." Austin says as I walk into his room with two glasses of water in hand.  
"Okay." I say smiling.

* * *

Austin's watching the video downstairs. "Let's see this video." I say pulling up our website. I hit comments. _Sammy&Patrick: Great video guy's! Keep up the great work! BTW: You sound great together. Trish: Great guy's! You should sing Just A Kiss next!_ "ahh Trish."_ Alway's looking out for me. Cass!: Amazing Blondie! Could do better Dawson. Sarah: If that's what you sound like I'll get the part no problem! Cristian: Nice cleavage, but that's about it. Dallas: Was I drunk/high when you sang 'cause it sounded alot better then. Brad: You fuckin' suck Dawson._ I'm in tears now but can't stop reading, I don't understand why._ Dalan: Just stop. Stop singing. You suck. REALLY. FUCKIN'. SUCK. You look fucked-up, bitch. Frosty:You look like a Prude._ I cry. The door open's and I quickly close his laptop and wipe away my tears.  
"Ally?" Austin asks. I get up, walking towards him, standing in front of him. His eye's search my face and he runs his fingers over my cheeks.  
"I'm going to watch it now." I say quickly hugging him and walking out of the room. I close his door behind me and wait. After a few seconds I hear his muffled words.  
"Oh Ally." I walk down stairs to watch the video. After it end's I look at Dez tears glittering in my eyes. "It's beautiful. Just liked I imagend"

* * *

After I get home I check the website again, the newest comment glittering under the video. _Sarah: Seriously Ally just quit trying and give up. No one love's or even like's you. You're on this earth for no reason. Just leave, not the school, not the country. Forever, leave forever. Just hang your self already._ I cry over her harsh words. I pick up my cell phone and dial Austin's number. ***Ring, Ring***  
"Aus?" I cry.  
"I saw it. I'm coming over now." There's silence. "And don't even think about hurting yourself." Austin says, we hang up. I can't help but think about it. I walk into the bathroom and grab the scissors. Shaking I hold them to my wrist.

* * *

**A/N: I know, I know, you hate me I get it. I should be updating in the next few days. So let me know what you think of this chapter and if you think she's actually going to go through with it. Please R&R! Please don't hate me that much. :) **


	23. Chapter 23

**Take Me Or Leave Me**

**~Ally's pov~**

*****Chapter 23*****

* * *

"Ally!" Austin yells running into the bathroom. He grabs the scissors out of my hand as I cry and throws them out of the room. They hit the wall and land on the floor with a harsh bang. He hugs me, and I turn facing him. My head barried in his chest as his arms wrap tightly around me. He slowly places us on the floor, me in his lap. I cry into his chest tightly gripping his shirt trying to catch my breath but failing miserably. "What were you doing!" Austin almost yells. He's mad and I can tell, Austin barely ever gets mad and when he does all hell breaks lose.  
"I-I-It h-h-hurts so m-m-much A-A-Aus." I stutter. He holds onto me tighter.  
"I know Als but that's no reason to hurt your-self. There is nothing in this world as a good enough reason for you to hurt your-self." He rocks us back and forth trying to calm me. "I'm here Ally, I'm here." he says soothingly.  
"Always?"  
"Always I promise, I'll never leave you." I look up at him with more tears in my eyes and cascading down my cheeks. "Never?"  
"Never." he says, I hug him tightly not letting him go.

* * *

~Austin's pov~  
Ally's curently sleeping on my shoulder, sitting in my lap. I have moved us into her bedroom, her dad isn't home yet. I'm going home after he get's here, I don't trust her alone.** *Beep*** Ally's skype account buzz'. Penny Dawson's name pops across the screan so I answer it.  
"Austin?" she asks.  
"Hello ." I say holding tightly onto Ally. "What's wrong with Ally? Is she okay?" she asks.  
"She is now. Bullies got to her, she almost hurt her-self today." I tell her truthfully.  
"What did she try to do?"  
"Cut herself. But I got here in time."  
"She did what?!"  
"I ran in and she was in the bathroom standing in front of the sink with scissors. I threw them out of the bathroom and held her. She told me it hurt; so I told her that it wasn't a reason to hurt herself. That nothing in this world is a good enough reason to hurt herself. I don't know what I would do if I ever found out that she actually cut herself." I say looking down at the sleeping Ally.  
"Austin?" asks.  
"Yes?" I ask looking back up at the screan.  
"I have something private to ask you, so please put Ally down and take the laptop out of the room."  
"Okay?" I say questionally. I stand and put Ally on her bed kissing her forehead and tucking a strad of hair behind her ear. As soon as Penny and I are out of ear shot of Ally's bedroom she starts talking again.  
"Will you protect her?"  
"Of course."  
"Okay, thank you for saving my baby Austin."  
"Always." theres silence. " ?"  
"Yes dear?"  
"I think I like Ally."  
"You didn't like her before?"  
"No! I mean _like_ like."  
"Oh. You mean you think you're in love with her?"  
"I don't know what I should do. I mean if Ally ever didn't need me to protect her or just need me at all I think my heart would break. I blamed myself when she was sick and I-I just think I'm in love with her."  
"Well tell her soon, don't leave her waiting. She's not one to get hints."  
"Trust me I've been dropping hints for a while now. I mean I almost kissed her!" Penny sighs and her hands flutter over her heart.  
"I just_ love_, love." she says dreamily.  
"Now I see where Ally get's that from." I mumble.

* * *

**A/N: I have some news, if you haven't already read my up-dated profile you shall be told here. I have finished writing TMOLM. I have mixed emotions about this but I will hopefully type and post the rest soon. There will be... 27 chapters all together. I'm losing my voice and it's very annoying when I talk now because I will be in the middle of a sentance and my voice will drift off a bit but anyway. Please R&R and the rest will be up soon. Thanks!**


	24. Chapter 24

**Take Me Or Leave Me**

**~Ally's pov~**

*****Chapter 24*****

It's monday, it's almost lunch and the whole school knows thst I almost cut myself. "Why didn't you go through with it?" Sarah asks as I sit in my seat in math class.  
"Shut up Sarah!" Sam reply's.  
"Why?" Sarsh whisper/asks in my ear.  
"Don't listen to her." Sam whispers in my other ear.

* * *

Lunch rolls around and I'm finaly happy today. I'm with all my friends now and then after lunch I have class with at least one of them. I'm walking to "our" table with Patrick when Sarah trips me, my food and tray clattering onto the ground.  
"Watch it." she says like it's my fault. They start talking again as I pick up my tray, Patrick helping me. "She should have just cut herself. Maybe she would have bled to death. hen our problem would have been solved." Sarah says.  
"I don't understand why Austin like's such a prude, fucked-up loser let alone hang's out with her. What is with him?" Cassidy says.  
"Don't listen to them Ally." Patrick whispers in my ear.  
"Nobody like's her." Dalan says.  
"She didn't even want to "Make Love" with me. Me!" Dallas says, using air quotes and obviously full of himself.  
"She's a fuck-up and she's not even pretty!" Brad says. "And just look at him, I mean Fag Alert!" Patrick stands abruptly turning back to the table.  
"What did you say?" Patrick asks.  
"Oh. We said that Ally's a prude, stupid, ugly, fucked-up loser, and that she should have killed herself." I stand up and mumble.  
"Ass wholes." grabbing Patrick and starting to pull him away. "Lets just go." I say, we start to walk away.  
"Faggot!" Brad yell while Cassidy and Sarah yell.  
"Prude, fucked-up bitch!" Patrick and I both turn around saying.  
"What did you just call me?!" All of thier friends cheer them on.  
"Faggot."  
"Prude, fucked-up bitch." Cassidy and Sarah both hit me when Patrick hit's Brad. It's fair for the guys but not for us girls. The guys get involved now. Holding me to the ground, hitting and punching me, touching me over my clothes. The other guys helping Brad. I can hear Sam screaming and crying. She try's to stop the fight but they push her down. Somebody has the girls now but the guy's are still hitting/punching and touching me. I see the formiliar mope of messy blond hair. The guy touching me is thrown off and more, fresh tears cascade down my face. He punches all the other guy's hurtting Patrick and I, he looks around at us.  
"If you ever touch Ally or any of my friends again, you won't be alive to tell the tale." he says darkly, he walks over to Dalan. "or I'll tell everyone everything. And don't think I won't." I'm shaking and crying on the ground. Austin picks me up and I cling to him burying my head in his chest.

* * *

~Austin's pov~  
Ally bury's her face into my chest and she shakes with sobs. The principal walk's in calling all of us to his office but he tells me to take Ally to the nurse first. I walk into the hall with a scared, shaking, bloody, crying Ally. Everyone in the hall stares at us. "I'll never let anyone hurt you again Als." _I promise.  
_"Please don't let me go Aus." she cry's harder.

* * *

**A/N: Please R&R! Hope you like this chapter. A few more to come then onto the next "book"! Oh spoiler, new song coming up next chapter! If you want anymore spoilers PM me! Or leave the question in the comments and I'll send you a message! **


	25. Chapter 25

**Take Me Or Leave Me**

**~Ally's pov~**

*****Chapter 25*****

As we sit in the caf tuesday I'm sore. We're all here and Austin won't leave my side. Well except for class, seriously he'll barely leave me alone to go to the bathroom he'll stand outside waiting for me. There's whispering going around our big groupe of people and I start to think that it's about me. "We're singing La Vie Boheme." Austin whispers in my ear.  
"Who died?" Dalan asks after moving a few more tables together in the caf. So we're now all sitting at a big table like they do in the movie.  
"Our Akita." Dallas says circling the table.  
"Evita." Austin, Dez say looking at eachother. I giggle.  
"You make fun - yet I'm the one  
Attempting to do some good  
Or do you really want a neighborhood W  
here people piss on your Stoop every night?  
Bohemia, Bohemia's A fallacy in your head  
This is Calcutta,  
Bohemia is dead." Dallas sing's circling the large table.  
"Dearly beloved we gather here to say our goodbyes  
(Dies irae - dies illa)  
Here she lies  
(Kyrie eleison Yitgadal v'yitkadash)  
no one knew her worth The late great daughter of Mother Earth  
On these nights when we Celebrate the birth In that little town of Bethlehem  
We raise our glass - you bet your ass to -  
La vie Boheme" Dez sing's Austin and Patrick singing the parts of Roger and Collins. As we sing the song we dance around the caf and act out the parts.  
"(La vie Boheme La vie Boheme La vie Boheme La vie Boheme)  
To days of inspiration Playing hookey, making Something out of nothing The need to express-  
To communicate,  
To going against the grain,  
Going insane, going mad To loving tension, no pension To more than one dimension,  
To starving for attention,  
Hating convention, hating pretension Not to mention of course,  
Hating dear old Mom and Dad To riding your bike,  
Midday past the three-piece suits To fruits - to no absolutes-  
To Absolute - to choice-  
To the Village Voice-  
To any passing fad To being an us for once ... instead of a them!  
(La vie Boheme, La vie Boheme)" Sam and Trish go for a kiss, Trish grabbing Sam's butt. a guy who's going to play Dallas' father in law cuts in.  
"Ahhem."Trish and Sam look over to him. Sam grabb's Trish's butt and..._ humps her? Creepy!_  
"Hey Mister - she's my sister." a girl named Danelle -but we call her Dannie- walks over to our table pretending she's a waiter.  
"So that's five miso soup, four seaweed salad Three soy burger dinner, two tofu dog platter And one pasta with meatless balls." she sing's. Austin looks over at us.  
"Eww." he says. Patrick looks at us.  
"It tastes the same." he says. I snort.  
"If you close your eyes." I laugh. Dannie starts to sing again.  
"And thirteen orders of fries Is that it here?" All of us shout.  
"Wine and beer!" Dalan and I jump up onto the table and start to sing and dance.  
"To hand-crafted beers Made in local breweries To yoga, to yogurt, to rice and beans and cheese To leather, to dildos," my face must be a bright red by now. "to curry vindaloo To Huevos Rancheros and Maya Angelou." We jump onto the bench again and Sam and Patrick jumps onto the table when we jump down.  
"Emotion, devotion, to causing a commotion Creation, vacation." With Sam and Patrick still on the table, Dez walks in front of the table and puts his hands out like he's shrugging.  
"Mucho masturbation." he say's. Sam and Patrick start singing again.  
"Compassion, to fashion, to passion when it's new."  
"To Sontag." Patrick sing's.  
"To Sondheim." Dalan sing's.  
"To anything taboo." 4 girls from around the table sing.  
"Ginsberg, Dylan, Cunnigham and Cage," Austin and Patrick sing.  
"Lenny Bruce" Patrick sings standing at the front of the table with his arm slung around Austin.  
"Langston Hughes" Austin sings.  
"To the stage!" Sam yells running in front of the table.  
"To Uta. To Buddha. Pablo Neruda, too." some of the "backup's" sing.  
"Why Dorothy and Toto went over the rainbow To blow off Auntie Em!" Dez and I sing one foot up on the table and leaning over facing each other than swinging to face the front.  
"La vie Boheme!" we all sing. Sam and Trish kiss... _which to say the very least is totally freaking me out._  
"Sisters?" Dallas' "father in law" asks. Sam lay's her head on Trish's chest and looks at him.  
"We're close" Trish and Sam say. Dalan and Patrick jump up onto the table again.  
"Brothers!" They say happily. Patrick jumps down and I jump up with Dez.  
"Bisexuals, trisexuals, homo sapiens,  
Carcinogens, hallucinogens, men,  
Pee Wee Herman German wine, turpetine, Gertrude Stein Antoniotti, Bertolucci, Kurosawa Carmina Burana" We sing dancing around the table. Austin and a few others jump onto the table and we all sing.  
"To apathy, to entropy, to empathy, ecstacy Vaclav Havel - The Sex Pistols, 8BC To no shame - never playing the Fame Game" Patrick walks in front of the table and sing's.  
"To marijuana" he sings.  
"To sodomy, it's between God and me To S & M." all of us sing.  
"Waiter ... Waiter ... Waiter ... Waiter!" Dallas says as we all sing.  
"La vie Boheme" Patrick gets up on the table and starts talking.  
"In honor of the death of Bohemia an impromptu salon will commence immediately following dinner ...  
Maureen Johnson, just back from her spectacular one-night engagement at the eleventh street lot,  
will perform Native American tribal chants backwards through her vocoder, while accompanying herself on the electric cello - which she ain't never studied." Austin gets up on the table and Dez stands in front of it. Austin walks up behind Dez. "And Mark Cohen will preview his new documentary about his inability to hold an erection on the high holy days." He says putting his right hand through his left then letting it fall like... I'm not even going to go there. I get up on another table and start to dance and I try to act... I don't know... sexy? _Sure let's call it that._ "And Mimi Marquez, clad only in bubble wrap,  
will perform her famous lawn chair-handcuff dance to the sounds of iced tea being stirred." Dez sing's as I dance and I can feel every guy's eye's on me. I can even feel's Austin's eye's on me. Austin has a guitar in his hands and I stop dancing when Dez continue's speaking.  
"And Roger will attempt to write a bittersweet, evocative song." Austin play's part of Musetta's Waltz and Dez taps his shoulder. He turns around stopping the music from the guitar filling the room.  
"That doesn't remind us of "Musetta's Waltz!" he says. Dalan jumps up onto the table and starts walking like he's on the cat walk when Patrick says.  
"Angel Dumott Schunard will model the latest fall fashions from Paris while accompanying herself on the 10 gallon plastic pickle tub." Dalan jumps down and jumps up on a diffrent table. One with a blank white pice of paper hanging on the wall.  
"And Collins will recount his exploits as anarchist -  
including the tale of the successful reprogramming of the M.I.T.  
virtual reality equipment to self-destruct, as it broadcasts the words:" he says writing stuff on the paper. We all get up onto the table and yell.  
"Actual reality - Act Up - Fight AIDS" I walk over to where Austin is still standing playing the guitar.  
"Excuse me - did I do something wrong?  
I get invited - then ignored all night long." I say. Austin hands the guitar to someone and he looks at me.  
"I've been trying - I'm not lying No one's perfect. I've got baggage." he says staring down at me.  
"Life's too short, babe, time is flying I'm looking for baggage that goes with mine" I say looking up at him.  
"I should tell you" I cut him off touching his arm.  
"I got baggage too"  
"I should tell you"  
"Baggage" we say together.  
"Wine and beer!" the rest of the group yells. A watch goes off and it beeps sevral times.  
"AZT break" I say putting a mint in my mouth.  
"You?" Austin asks putting a mint in his mouth.  
"Me. You?" I ask.  
"Mimi" he sings tunring me around and putting his hand on my lower back and walking away. Clapping erupts through out the caf and our English, Math and Music teacher's all stand in front of us.  
"Great job! You still need to proparly audition but still, great job." I smile at Austin nad he smile's proudly_ (?)_ back. Cassidy and Sarah got suspended beacuse they punched me first. Austin, Dallas, Patrick, Dalan and I got detention. Brad got suspeneded because he touched me and because he called Patrick a "faggot" and in our school that's not allowed. Frosty wasn't there, so hes free. I honestly don't think Frosty's that bad of a guy though. I look at my English teacher.  
"Can we audition in pairs?" I ask suddenly nervous again. "Yes, but-" _There's always a "but" isn't there?_ "you and your partner will need to do a solo song or a scene from the movie/play." she exclaims.  
"Okay, thank you ." I say. I turn around and take a step forward looking at the ground when I ram into somebody's chest. Strong arm's hold onto me. I look up at my best friend and smile. "Sorry." I mutter.  
"It's okay, I've got you." he smiles down at me.  
"Audition together?" I ask he nods. "What song's?" I ask, he shrugs. "Uh... I've got it! One Song Glory; Light My Candle for your's and mine will be Out tonight." he smiles at me again. "Perfect. Practice tonight and audition tomorrow!" he says letting me go. We eat quickly and the bell rings to signal class is starting. We say our goodbyes to Sam, Em, Patrick, Dan and Ron and everyone else who doesn't have music class with us.  
"Ally?" Trish asks from her seat beside me. I sit in between Austin and Trish and Dez is on the other side of Austin. "Yes?" I ask looking at her.  
"He really likes you. I think he might love you." she whispers in my ear.  
"Really?" I ask pulling away. She nods and our music teacher walks in and closes the door behind himself.  
"Okay class, we have an assignment due in a week an a half. You will have partners and you will have to choose a song that describes how you feel about them. Then you will have to sing it in front of the class. Pick your partners... now!" Mr.M says. Austin and I instantly turn to eachother.  
"Austin." I say a smile plastering my face.  
"Ally." we say in unsion.

* * *

**A/N: Okay so, I have been working on the second "book" I think their might be four! Annywayyy this would have been up earlier but I had a group project for Math class. So surprise..! The audition's are in the next chapter and after that it's goodbye! well for now. Okay I have a question. Should I post a clean version of this story? Please R&R and please let me know what you think about the clean version! Thanks! **


	26. Chapter 26

**Take Me Or Leave Me**

**~Ally's pov~**

*****Chapter 26*****

* * *

Trish, Dez, Patrick, Sam, Em, Dan, Austin and I sit in the auditorium waiting for our turn to audition.  
"Dez and Trish!" Mr.C -are Math teacher- calls. Dez and Trish get up onto the stage and Dez starts to ramble on about non-sense, like always so Trish grabs the microphone.  
"Hello. I'm Trish and you know Dez. We will be doing the scene before they start Tango Maureen and then we will be singing and dancing to Tango Maureen. I'm going to tell you this now, learning how to tango with him-" she point's to Dez. "was probably one of the worst experiances in my life considering he wasn't paying attention."  
"Come on, you loved it." Dez says loudly through the mic now on his ear.  
"No, no I didn't. But anyway here it is." she says putting the small mic on her ear and handing the bigger mic to one of the crew members. After they act out the scene they start to sing Tango Maureen.  
"The samples won't delay But the cable -" Trish sings looking at Dez.  
"There's another way Say something - anything" Trish walks up to the mic.  
"Test - one, two three -" She says into the mic.  
"Anything but that" he says looking at Trish.  
"This is weird"  
"It's weird"  
"Very weird"  
"Fuckin' weird" some of the kids in the audiance gasp. I guess they thought he wouldn't say it.  
"I'm so mad That I don't know what to do Fighting with microphones Freezing down to my bones And to top it all off I'm with you" She sing's as they walk away from the microphone.  
"Feel like going insane?  
Got a fire in your brain?  
And you're thinking of drinking gasoline?" Dez sing's using hand movement's to make the words stand out more..._ I guess._  
"As a matter of fact -"  
"Honey, I know this act It's called the 'Tango Maureen'  
The Tango Maureen" Dez does the same movements as Anthony Rapp does in the movie and I start to laugh Austin joining with me. "It's a dark, dizzy merry-go-round As she keeps you dangling" once again he does the same movements but this time I only smile.  
"You're wrong." Trish says walking away.  
"Your heart she is mangling" once again with the actions. They must have watched the movie or this part a few times.  
"It's different with me" they're walking around the stage now.  
"And you toss and you turn 'Cause her cold eyes can burn Yet you yearn and you churn and rebound" Trish looks at Dez with wide eyes.  
"I think I know what you mean"  
"The Tango Maureen" they sing together nodding.  
"Has she ever pouted her lips And called you 'Pookie'" Trish walks again.  
"Never" she calls stopping to look at him again.  
"Have you ever doubted a kiss or two?" her eyes go wide again.  
"This is spooky Did you swoon when she walked through the door?"  
"Every time - so be cautious"  
"Did she moon over other boys -?"  
"More than moon -"  
"I'm getting nauseous" Trish and Dez start dancing with Dez leading._ Dez! Leading!_  
"Dez is leading!" I whisper to Austin.  
"I know!" he whispers back.  
"Where'd you learn to tango?" Dez asks.  
"With the French Ambassador's daughter in her dorm room at Miss Porter's. And you?"  
"With Nanette Himmelfarb. The Rabbi's daughter at the Scarsdale Jewish Community Center." They switch places and Trish is now leading. "It's hard to do this backwards." Dez says.  
"You should try it in heels!  
She cheated!" "She cheated" Dez sing's.  
"Maureen cheated"  
"Fuckin' cheated"  
"I'm defeated I should give up right now" They're still dancing around the stage.  
"Gotta look on the bright side With all of your might"  
"I'd fall for her still anyhow"  
"When you're dancing her dance You don't stand a chance Her grip of romance Make you fall" They sing, harmonized.  
"So you think, 'Might as well'" Dez says.  
"Dance a tango to hell"  
"'At least I'll have tangoed at all'  
The Tango Maureen Gotta dance till your diva is through You pretend to believe her Cause in the end - you can't leave her But the end it will come Still you have to play dumb Till you're glum and you bum And turn blue" They sing together.  
"Why do we love when she's mean?" they stop dancing and they walk around back to the microphone.  
"And she can be so obscene"  
"Try the mic"  
"My Maureen" the reverb adds. "( een, een, een...)"  
"Patched"  
"Thanks"  
"You know - I feel great now!"  
"I feel lousy" Dez' cell "rings" and he hands it to Trish. "Honey, we're..." there's a pause. "Pookie?! You never call me Pookie... Forget it, we're patched." Trish "hang's up" and looks at Dez look at eachother.  
"The Tango Maureen!" they sing. Austin and I clap and cheer. They hop off the stage and come sit beside us again. Before we can say anything Mr.C calls out again.  
"Austin and Ally!" Austin and I stand walking to the stage I start to shake. Austin grabs my hand. He helps me up onto the stage and we take the small microphones and attatch them to our ears.  
"I'm Austin Moon and this is my best-friend-"  
"Hey!" Dez shouts from the crowd. I giggle and Austin looks at me laughing at Dez' statement.  
"Ally Dawson and we will be singing One Song Glory, Light My Candle and Out Tonight." I back over to where a table and a couch is set up. Austin takes center stage with a guitar and a chair. I love that we already are using real props. He sing's his angelic voice ringing through the auditorium. The background music playing with him.  
"I'm Writing One Great Song Before I ... One Song Glory One Song Before I Go Glory One Song To Leave Behind

Find One Song One Last Refrain Glory From The Pretty Boy Front Man Who Wasted Opportunity

One Song He Had The World At His Feet Glory In The Eyes Of A Young Girl A Young Girl Find Glory Beyond The Cheap Colored Lights

One Song Before The Sun Sets Glory - On Another Empty Life Time Flies - Time Dies Glory - One Blaze Of Glory One Blaze Of Glory - Glory

Find Glory in a song that rings true truth like a blazing fire an eternal flame

Find One Song A Song About Love Glory From The Soul Of A Young Man A Young Man

Find The One Song Before The Virus Takes Hold Glory Like A Sunset One Song To Redeem This Empty Life

Time Flies And Then - No Need To Endure Anymore Time Dies" He walks back to where I am and I pretend to knock on a door.  
"The Door" We start Light My Candle.  
"What'd you forget?" he sings.

"Got a light?" I sing and walk into the living room, Austin follows me.

"I know you? - You're -

You're shivering" he sings putting his shirt over my shoulders.

"It's nothing

They turned off my heat

And I'm just a little

Weak on my feet

Would you light my candle?

What are you staring at?" I sing staring into his eyes, as he lights the candle.

"Nothing

Your hair in the moonlight

You look familiar" I tilt back but catch myself before I can fall.

"Can you make it?" he sings. I take his shirt off my shoulders and drop it in his hands as I sing.

"Just haven't eaten much today" I spin in circle.

"At least the room stopped spinning.

Anyway. What?" I sing, I start walking across the room.

"Nothing

Your smile reminded me of" Austin sings.

"I always remind people of - who is she?"

"She died. Her name was April" I blow out the candle as he sings.

"It's out again

Sorry about your friend" I sing walking back over to Austin, I stand in front of him as I sing.

"Would you light my candle?" he lights the candle.

"Well"'

"Yeah. Ow!"

"Oh, the wax - it's"

"Dripping! I like it - between my"

"Fingers. I figured...

Oh, well. Goodnight." Austin sings. I walk back to where we started; blowing out the candle on the way, smiling to myself on the way. When I get to where I started I reach in my pocket pretending to look for the baggie. I pull my hand out of my pocket and bang the candle on the table right on queue with the music.

"It blew out again?" I look around the room.

"No - I think that I dropped my stash"

"I know I've seen you out and about

When I used to go out

Your candle's out"

"I'm illin' -

I had it when I walked in the door

It was pure -

Is it on the floor?" I sing getting down on my hands and knees like I'm looking for the baggie but sticking out my ass in the mean time.

"The floor?" he asks normally. I look over my shoulder and he's staring at my ass.

"They say that I have the best ass below 14th street

Is it true?" I sing his head snaps up and he's staring at my face again.

"What?" he asks normally.

"you're staring again." I sing sitting on my feet.

"Oh no.

I mean you do - have a nice a a -

I mean" Austin says normally. "You look familiar" he sings and gets down on the floor helping me 'search' for 'my stash' the baggie.

"Like your dead girlfriend" I sing. We stop 'searching' and look at each-other.

"Only when you smile.

But I'm sure I've seen you somewhere else"

"Do you go to the cat scratch club

That's where I work - I dance"

"Yes!

They used to tie you up"

"It's a living"

"I didn't recognize you

Without the handcuffs"

"We could light the candle" I sing holding out the candle.

"Oh won't you light the candle" I sing while he's lighting the candle. Austin helps me up and sings.

"Why don't you forget that stuff

You look like you're sixteen"

"I'm nineteen - but I'm old for my age

I'm just born to be bad" I sing hitting my hip off his and walking away.

"I once was born to be bad" I walk over by the baggie and look around, shivering.

"I used to shiver like that" I look up.

"I have no heat - I told you"

"I used to sweat" I look away 'searching' again.

"I got a cold"

"Uh huh

I used to be a junkie"

"But now and then I like to"

"Uh huh"

"Feel good" I sing swaying my hips.

"Oh here it"

"What's that?"

"Oh- Candy bar wrapper" he sings sticking it in his back pocket, and walking to the couch.

"We could light the candle" I sing looking over at the couch. He puts the candle out with his thumb and pointer finger and I quickly look back at him.

"Oh what'd you do with my candle?" he sits down.

"That was my last match" I throw the candle on the table and sit on the arm of the couch grabbing his hand in mine, staring at our hands.

"Our eyes'll adjust, thank God for the moon"

"Maybe it's not the moon at all

I hear Spike Lee's shooting down the street"

"Bah humbug ... Bah humbug"

"Cold hands"

"Yours too.

Big. Like my father's

You wanna dance?" I sing pulling him up off the couch.

"With you?" he sings.

"No - with my father" I sing dropping his hand.

"I'm Roger" I start to circle him.

"They call me

They call me Mimi" I sing while grabbing baggie out of his back pocket, walking back in front of him, waving it in front of his face and I walk to the middle of the stage. Out Tonight's music comes on and I start to try to dance. I try to act "sexy" like Mimi did in the movie. Shaking my hips and dancing around the stage.  
"Whats the time?  
Well it's gotta be close to midnight My body's talking to me It say,'Time for danger'  
It says 'I wanna commit a crime Wanna be the cause of a fight Wanna put on a tight skirt and flirt With a stranger'  
I've had a knack from way back At breaking the rules once I learn the Game Get-up life's too quick

I know someplace sick Where this chick'll dance it the flames We don't need any money I always get in for free You can get in too If you get in with me Let's go out tonight I have to go out tonight You wanna play?  
Let's run away We wont be back Before it's New Years Day Take me out tonight (meow)  
When I get a wink from the doorman Do you know how lucky you'll be?  
That your on line with the feline of Avenue B Let's go out tonight I have to go out tonight You wanna prowl Be my night owl?  
Well take my hand we're gonna howl Out tonight In the evening I ve got to roam Can't sleep in the city of neon and chrome Feels to damn much like home When the spanish babies cry So let's find a bar So dark we forget who we are And all the scars from the Nevers and maybes die Let's go out tonight Have to go out tonight You're sweet Wanna hit the street?  
Wanna wail at the moon like a cat in Heat?  
Just take me out tonight Please take me out tonight Don't forsake me - out tonight I'll let you make me - out tonight Tonight - tonight - tonight" When the song end's and Austin sitting at the end of the table with me crawling up to him. I get to him I lean in and so does Austin then I hear.  
"Great job and . Thank you." I blush and quickly get off the table, with Austin's help of course. _He's such a gentleman._ He helps me off the stage.  
"Thanks." I mutter and take off running to my seat beside Trish.  
"You almost kissed!" she whispers. I nod as Austin sit's beside me. I notice Austin nod to his sister and then whisper something in her ear. The teachers are whispering to eachother and they nod. They go back to scribling down whatever and then call out the next person.  
"Sarah Qvar" After everyone has auditioned the teachers stand on stage and speak clearly into the microphone.  
"Okay student's. 1st of all we would all like to thank you for coming out and tell you all that you did an amazing job. We have so deciding to do so the call back list should be up in a few days to a week. Please be patiant and remember we still have one more day till the auditions are done. Thank you. You may go." I turn to the group standing.  
"I hope we make the cut." I say happily. We walk out into the hall. I'm pushed and I fall to the ground. Austin and Trish quickly stoop to their knees beside me.  
"You okay?" Trish asks.  
"Watch it Dawson." Sarah says, Cristian and Cassidy at her heals. Austin quickly stands.  
"Why don't you take your own advice Qvar." Austin says in a deep voice. _I've never heard him like this, only when we fought in the caf._ He walks up to them, just a step away.  
"Leave my sister alone Moon." Cristian says, scarily.  
"Leave Ally alone Qvar." Austin says warningly.  
"I said leave my sister alone!" Cristian yells pushing Austin back. He stumbles but catches himself.  
"What's your problem Qvar? I didn't even look at your sister." Austin says. Cristian's gaze is on me. Austin's eye's follow his gaze and I know where Cristian is looking my partly covered chest. Since I fell the v-neck went lower than supposed too. Austin's eye's look like they're going to pop out of his head when he figures out what Cristian is staring at. I pull up my shirt and Austin turns back around. He clears his throat and Cristian's gaze switches back to Austin.  
"What's wrong Moon? Cat got your tounge?" Cristain asks.  
"Your my problem, Qvar. I know you touched her."  
"Uh huh. Your point?"  
"My point is, you're dead." Austin says deeply. He makes a move to go at Cristian and Dez, Patrick, Josh, Jeff, Dan and Ron grab him before he can strangle Cristian who has now backed away from Austin.  
"Austin!" I yell, he faces me. "Please stop." I say. He fights against them. "Please." I say again.  
"Let me go!" Austin yells.  
"Only if you don't kill him. Austin I want to kill him too but you can't."  
"I'm not going to kill him. I just wan't to see Ally! Let me go!" he says, they let him go and he takes to strides over to me and sits on the ground next to me. He pulls me into a hug then into his lap.  
"I'm sorry." he whispers, kissing my temple.

* * *

**A/N: Next chap is the end I'm sad to say. :( I'm getting braces tomorrow so maybe I'll write some more chapters 4 my new story. Mind you it still doesn't have a name... Anyone like the new Summary? Anyone got any Rent themed Titles for the next book for me? Let me know if you do! Please R&R! **


	27. Chapter 27

**Take Me Or Leave Me**

**~Ally's pov~**

*****Chapter 27*****

* * *

It's been a week. A week since the auditions, a week since the fight, a week since people got suspened. It's been 2 weeks since we found out about the musical and everything has changed. As we walk down the small student filled hallway we have minimal chatter between all 13 of us. We were told that the call back sheet will be posted today. _I hope we make it... I hope I don't get the part then Cirstian gets the part as Roger._ That's all that's running through my mind as we walk by the poster on the wall. The poster we saw two weeks ago. The poster that changed our lives. Last week Liz told me that she couldn't audition because of the amount of homework she had. I look over at Austin in complete silence as we walk to the auditorium and when our eyes lock he grabs my small hand in his own larger one. Our eyes stare into one anothers and we smile. As I stand in front of the auditorium doors I must look panicked or nervous.  
"No matter what happens you did great Als. Just remember that." When Emma (or someone. A girl to be sure of though) opens the doors I grab onto Austin's hand tighter and even though it must hurt he doesn't say a word. We head inside walking over to where there are all the people who tried out either smiling happily, yelling or sulking away. My gaze moves from the people that suround me and up to the bright shiny white piece of paper with names written out in dark black shiny ink that hangs on the wall above me. I scan the paper for anyone I know for anyone I have come to care for. _Who's on the call back list? You may be wondering. Well the people on the call back list are..._

* * *

**A/N: Ta Da! This is it, this is the last chapter. I know, I know you must hate me by now. Well I am leaving tomorrow (The 15th of November) to go away & I might get wifi out there so I don't know yet if I will or not but if I do I might post later on in the evening because of the busy scedual my papa likes to keep. Yay!(Sarcasum!) Annyyyywhhhhoooooo the next story name is...(drum roll please!)... Call Backs & Cast Members! So please keep a look out for that. Does anyone think I should make a clean version of this story? Please either PM me or leave your answer in a comment. First chapter of CB&CM should be up soon! Thanks So So So Much! And Please let me know what you think! **


End file.
